Resplendence
by NijiBrush
Summary: Over ten years after the fall of XANA, life has finally become the normal experience that before everyone could only dream of. But with everything to lose, one unknown phone call threatens to snatch that life from our heroes forever. -JxA UxY OddxSissi- Jeremie's POV
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Code Lyoko**

Chapter 1

I frowned as my nervous hands fumbled to straighten the necktie I unfortunately was gagged with. "I can't imagine who invented these dreadful things!?" I breathed sternly as my frustration built.

"You're just nervous Jeremie." Aelita calmly stated before coming and fixing the tie herself. I slowly released a heavy sigh, her voice seeming to unwind me somewhat. "I admit I'm scared half to death..." She shot me a playful grin. "Well if you weren't so brilliant, you wouldn't have to worry about being considered for promotions." I smiled as a tiny laugh almost escaped my lips.

I couldn't deny a part of me wished I had just blended in with everyone else at the company. But no... I had to suggest a better way. There was just something about being lost in code that made me strive for perfection. And now that motivation had landed me a dinner invitation with none other than the head of my department. I knew he was trying to make the evening seem more casual by asking me to bring Aelita, since his wife would be there too, but... Well I still got the feeling I was going to be under close inspection.

"Are you nervous at all?" I asked seeming puzzled by her calmness. She thought for a moment before nodding slightly. "Yes a little. But only for you Jeremie." I rubbed the back of my neck as I let go of another sigh. "Well one thing is for sure...there isn't any way for me to get out of tonight whether I'm nervous or not." She grinned wider as a laugh she couldn't contain escaped. "So that means you won't be running for the exits as soon as we get there?"

I playfully rolled my eyes. "Very funny..." She laughed again before reaching out to straighten my coat. "Besides, together we've faced a lot scarier things than your boss Jeremie." My shoulders dropped as I let her statement calm me. "Yeah...I guess you're right about that." For a second my mind gently drifted back in time, where a million memories greeted me. That was until a certain realization zapped my brain.

"But wait!" I suddenly shouted as my eyes went wide. "What if he or his wife asks how we met?" Aelita was silent for a few moments before speaking. "I hadn't thought of that actually..." She then shrugged as a smile crept over her face. "Maybe I should be nervous after all?" I turned to take one last look in the mirror, before accepting that my appearance was in as much order as it would get tonight. "We could say you had a lot to do with my love of programing I guess..." Her smile took on greater warmth as she placed a hand on my shoulder and leaned to kiss me on the cheek. "Whatever happens, you'll be wonderful Jeremie. I have the upmost faith in you..."

Our one year wedding anniversary was only about a month away, yet when she kissed me...I still felt like the same giddy and awkward schoolboy I had been all those years ago. I figured I'd never lose that feeling.

And for that I was really thankful.

Soon enough though, we found ourselves standing outside the restaurant and I again felt my heartbeat lunge in my chest. I guess Aelita knew that all too well, so she squeezed my hand and took the first step inside, pulling me along with her. It only took a few moments before my boss caught sight of me and motioned us over. "G-Good evening sir!" I stammered as I pulled out Aelita's chair before sitting down myself.

He smiled kindly from across the table. "Ah, good to see you again Jeremie. May I presume this is the lovely Mrs. Belpois I've heard so much about?" I smiled though I was sure my face must have been flinching somewhat. "Um yes sir, this is Aelita." She then gave her usual beautiful smile. "It's nice to meet you sir." He nodded. "The pleasure is mine. Here let me introduce you to my wife Kathryn." He then gestured to the middle aged woman beside him. She smiled. "My husband has mentioned a lot about you Mr. Belpois, he says you've got quite the head on your shoulders when it comes to programing."

My boss grinned wider. "Indeed you do Jeremie. So I just wanted to let you know that this dinner is really just my way of thanking you for everything you've done for our company. That is to say...I've already chosen you for the position of my head programmer." My heart dropped in my chest. "Sir do you mean that!?" He nodded. "Skill like yours only comes around once in a life time, I'd be foolish not to take advantage of it." Aelita reached for my hand as she looked up into my eyes. "Oh Jeremie that's wonderful, congratulations!" My boss's wife simply smiled. "Good, now that's enough business, let's just relax and enjoy the evening." My face beamed with joy as a small bit of laughter left my throat. "Yes ma'am!"

All in all when everything was said and done, I couldn't believe I had been nervous in the first place. Again Aelita was right about everything. So with the starry sky above us, and autumn colored leaves drifting on and off our path, we walked home that night. All the while her arm was wrapped tightly about my own, as she leaned gently into my shoulder.

Somehow I didn't quite know what I had done to deserve being the happiest man alive...

But without a doubt...I was.

**Feel free to review if you want. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do not own Code Lyoko. Duh...**

Chapter 2

"So what's the good news?" Ulrich's voice resounded through the speaker in my cell phone. "Four words!" I said as my excitement overflowed. The line was silent for a moment as Ulrich tried to guess what I was getting at. "Um...you, have, carpal, tunnel? That's four words." I had to admit his dry wit did bring a playful smile to my face. "Uh no! I got the promotion! That's the four words I'm talking about."

Ulrich's voice smiled, but didn't really seemed shocked. "Congrats Einstein, that is slightly better news than a wrist injury. I can't say I expected anything less though." "Thanks, but I can't say I shared your confidence. I felt like I was gonna have a heart attack!"

"Trust me buddy, I know what you mean..." Ulrich's voice trailed off slowly.

"Is something wrong?" I asked slowly, causing Aelita to glance up curiously from cooking dinner.

The line was silent for a few sharp moments before he replied.

"No Jeremie...something is very right... Um well...you could say I'm a dad..."

My eyes widened as his statement fluttered around my mind without landing in any one spot. But before I knew it, a large grin impulsively overtook me. My thoughts shot back to all the ups and downs he and Yumi had shared in the past. When we were still in school, those two must have found a new reason to live, and had a mid-life crisis once a week.

"And you're congratulating me!?" I shouted with a laugh as excitement got the better of me. "I guess I'm still trying to wrap my head around it myself. But yeah Einstein that means you and Aelita have first choice on names, because Yumi said not to take any suggestions from Odd!" By now Ulrich's voice was beaming a smile I could hear. I laughed. "We'll do our best, after all I'd hate for anyone to be named Kiwi Stern!" Aelita's glance had now turned into a full stare, and I could tell curiosity was getting the best of her. I smiled to myself. "Anyway tell Yumi congratulations for us." "Yeah will do Jeremie. Later." "Yeah goodbye." After hanging up the phone I turned to look at Aelita.

"What did Ulrich say?" She asked hardly able to contain her curiosity.

I slowly took off my glasses and polished them against my shirt, purposely stalling. "Oh, just some news..."

Her green eyes flickered with annoyance as she crossed her arms.

"Jeremie..."

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously at her stern tone, thinking better of belaying the announcement further. "Okay no need to get upset... It's um...well...Ulrich and Yumi are going to have a baby."

Aelita's face dropped in surprise before raising in sheer joy. She reached out and grabbed both my hands, swinging me around the kitchen with her in excitement. "Jeremie that's wonderful! It's makes us an Aunt and Uncle sort of doesn't it!?" I smiled at her as I found myself getting lost in the simple joy dancing on her face. "Yeah I guess it kinda does, they even asked for our help in picking a name."

Aelita stopped and seemed thoughtful for a moment before she looked up at me. Her eyes took on a certain innocence that I hadn't seen since her first weeks back on earth all those years ago. "Isn't it amazing Jeremie, that a completely new person can come to be...? A person similar to two people, but still an unique individual?" I smiled softly at her. "Yes... It's one the most amazing things about life Aelita." She nodded silently, seeming lost in thought for a few moments, before see looked up at me again and laughed. "I guess it's just surprising to think about someone as stubborn as Yumi and Ulrich combined!"

I chuckled to myself. "That can't be good, seeing as we're bound to be above Hiroki and Odd on the sitter list." She laughed harder. "For once I wish we had been the ones to set a record of being irresponsible!"

Our laughter filled the kitchen and lasted through most of dinner that evening, only fading away once night drifted in.

I smiled, as I gazed beside me, Aelita was fast asleep even though the TV was droning on in the background. I had to admit my eyelids were getting heavy too. It felt like the dimly lit living room was inviting me to nod off. But before I had the chance, I was roused by my cell phone vibrating in my pocket. I gave a yawn as I reached to see who was calling at such an hour. The word 'UNKNOWN' was all that displayed on the screen. I frowned slightly figuring it was either a wrong number, or a telemarketer. But some small twinge of curiosity sparked across my mind, causing me to answer. "Hello?" I said quietly, as I tried to keep from waking Aelita. Nothing but silence answered me. I had a good mind to hang up, but just before I lowered the phone from my ear, I heard a woman's voice vibrate in the speaker. "Mr. Belpois...?" The voice said weakly. "Yes, this is Jeremie Belpois?" Another few moments passed in silence before I heard anything else. "I'm looking for...for my daughter... Aelita Schaeffer."

My heart waxed cold, as a million feelings and questions flashed inside of me. "Your daughter...?" I fought to keep my voice calm, but it was a losing battle. "Yes Mr. Belpois... I believe you might know where she is?" I glanced out of the corner of my eye at Aelita's sleeping face. The sight caused my hand to tighten around the phone. "I demand to know who you are, and what you want with my wife?" My voice wavered with emotion, as I struggled to control an overwhelming instinct to protect her. More silence stung my ears as I waited impatiently for the mysterious woman to respond. "I already told you...I'm her mother. It's very important that I-" Suddenly a loud crack followed by a scream, shot through the speaker and the call ended without any further explanation. Feeling dazed beyond belief I gazed down at the cell phone in my hand. No one knew of her as Aelita Schaeffer...

The only tie to that name, to that life...was XANA.

My heartbeat pounded in my ears, as a fear I thought was gone for good, flooded my senses. The same feeling I had felt so many countless times before. She was in danger, and I was racing to save her...

To save the one person, that meant everything, without exception, to me.

I reached on impulse to cradle her in my arms, as if afraid something might steal her in the darkness of our own living room. As if some danger was lurking all around us...

"Jeremie...?" She whispered softly, an edge of confusion in her sleepy voice. I only pulled her closer, as my buried fears resurfaced. I didn't want to be logical, I didn't want to question the phone call to see where it would lead. I didn't want to chance anything changing in my life. No, not when I had everything to lose...

When I had her to lose...

I hoped she couldn't see through me, to the post-traumatic fear I was drowning in. But my tensed muscles betrayed that fact, and she looked up at me with a concerned face that roused her wide awake."Jeremie...are you alright? You're trembling...?" I averted my eyes, pointlessly trying to stall for a few more moments. But I knew I was forced to tell her everything, no matter how ridiculous it seemed. No matter how I knew it would hurt her... So I tried desperately to push my fears away long enough to regain my composure.

I had to be strong for her...

"A-Aelita..." I began as I gazed down at her still wrapped in my arms. "I just got a strange phone call..." "This late at night...?" She questioned. "Who was it from." I closed my eyes as a sigh drifted from my mouth. "Someone looking for...Aelita Schaeffer... Someone who said she was your mother..." I watched helplessly as the light faded from Aelita's green eyes, and was replaced by a look I hardly recognized.

"My...mother...?" She let slip slowly from her lips as . "Yes..." I weakly stated. "The phone was cut off by...something." I had no idea what had caused the line to die, but I couldn't bring myself to tell her the last thing I heard were screams... "It couldn't have been a fake...no one else knows you by that name. So..." I tried to rationalize the event in my own mind, but I could see Aelita was far too overcome with shock to utter another word. So I let my sentence drop, deciding instead to hug her tighter. But to my shock, her body tensed, and she pulled away. I released my grip and let her drift to the far end of the sofa.

I wanted most of all to ease whatever she was feeling, but I couldn't do a single thing...We sat in silence for the longest time... We didn't have any other facts to add, and neither of us were truly ready to approach the implications of the phone call.

Finally Aelita stood, and after taking a few steps away from me, she broke the silence with a tone that paled in comparison to the warmhearted woman I loved.

"I'm going to bed."

I didn't reply, I didn't think she wanted me to... So I simply watched as she disappeared around a dark corner with her own thoughts trailing behind.

I leaned back against the sofa as my body surrendered to the numbness it felt. I stopped trying to think, and instead prayed I'd fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Code Lyoko**

Chapter 3

I tossed and turned restlessly, and after a while I decided to give up all together on getting a good night's sleep. I tried in vain to call back the strange number, but was met with a message saying it wasn't a working number. So laying down again I resigned my eyes to stare holes in the ceiling while my ears waited impatiently for any sound that might be Aelita.

I wanted so much to go into our bedroom and talk the whole thing through. But the very thought made me feel as if I'd be intruding on her private world. Her life before going to Lyoko was filled with memories of her parents, times I knew nothing about...

I sat up and cradled my face in the palms of my hands, while tired thoughts kept running through my head.

In the wake of everything that's happened, she was filled with a pain I couldn't assume I was a part of. Hiding behind her beautiful smile, a certain sadness sometimes lingered. In the moments when her father's death drifted across her mind...

I wanted to forget everything about Lyoko and how our life used to be, to move ahead looking only at the future.

A future I hoped I could be a part of...

I slowly let my palms slip from my face as I gazed into the silver wedding band that sat silently on my left hand.

Aelita couldn't simply forget about everything in her past. I knew it was selfish for me to expect her to do so but...

"Jeremie..." My head shot up at the sound of her weak voice. "Aelita...?" I replied as my voice shook with uncertainty. She slowly paced across the room and sat down next to me. Her face was calm, and it seemed she was trying her best to hold her feelings together. "If...this person really is my mother... Then we should do everything possible to get in touch with her again." My heart sunk at her calm resolve. But that only made me wonder why I had to be so selfish...

I slowly turned to look into her eyes. "I tried to redial the number, but I couldn't get through..." A tiny bit of her composure crumbled as the disappointment of my words chipped away at the front she was putting up. I couldn't stand to see that...so I pushed past any fears I had and hesitantly reached for her hand.

"Aelita I promise you...I'll do everything I can to help you find your mother."

To my great relief she didn't pull away, but instead held on tighter.

"Thank you Jeremie..." She gave me a frail smile, and I gently returned it. "I just can't believe she might still be alive... I haven't seen her in so long... If...if this is really true it would be amazing... But I..." Her words were cut off as emotion seemed to build inside of her. Gently she leaned into my arms, as tears broke free from her eyes.

"Aelita..." I whispered softly as concern drifted from my voice. She simply buried her face into my shirt, as I felt her body tremble silently. I tightened my arms around her, hoping desperately that she'd find some comfort in me...

When morning came the realization that it was Monday fell on me. Aelita reassured me she'd be fine, that I wouldn't want to miss my first day as head programmer. I wasn't too sure about leaving her, but I hesitantly gave in and got ready for work. I tried my best to keep my mind focused on the task at hand, but when lunch finally came I was relieved to have a break.

Fighting back a yawn, I removed my glasses and polished them against my shirt.

"Still keeping late nights huh?" I jumped slightly startled out of my thoughts. But after gaining my composure I smiled weakly.

"You might say that William... So uh how's it's going in your department?"

He loosened his tie as he leaned his elbows on top of my cubicle wall. "Pretty great I guess... I heard you just got a big promotion, I wanted to congratulate you." After graduation most of our group went to different places, though we all still kept in touch. But all the same it was nice when William decided to move around Aelita and me. He had been looking for work, so I recommended him to my company as an engineer.

My smile widened. "Thanks. There's a lot more involved in being a team leader though, I hope I'm up to it." "Ah don't sweat it Jeremie, Mr. Stevens wouldn't have given you the position if he didn't think you could handle it."

I nodded as I took a sip of the lukewarm coffee sitting on my desk. "Yeah I know, I guess I'm just finding it hard to get my head on straight today." William raised an eyebrow as a certain curiosity came over him. "Something up?"

I hesitated for a moment, as I debated if I should get into the strange phone call. But I guess I wanted to get it off my chest, and William had been through a lot just like the rest of us... I looked over the rim of my glasses as a frown overcame me. "Last night I got a strange call from an unknown number, when I answered, the woman claimed to be Aelita's mother..." William stepped inside my cubicle before sitting down in a chair opposite mine. "You don't think it's some kinda prank do you?"

I shook my head. "She knew Aelita's real last name, I can't explain that away no matter how I try." William crossed his arms as he mimicked my frown. "Why would she show up all of a sudden, do you think she's in some sorta trouble?" I sighed as he shot straight to what had been dancing around in my mind. "Yeah...that's what I've been worried about... She said she needed to tell Aelita something..."

I rubbed at my forehead nervously as my frustration mounted. "I just can't believe any of this is happening!" William stood and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "It won't help to jump to conclusions, so just take it easy. We should tell the others, then we can all work on getting this thing figured out." I swallowed the lump of emotion in my throat before looking up at him weakly.

"Yeah...okay I guess that would be the smartest thing to do." William smiled down at me with a wink. "Don't worry about it, it'll sorta be like old times anyway." Surprisingly I found a grin coming to my face. "You really are foolishly optimistic." He shrugged as he turned to walk away.

"Being sensible just isn't sensible..."

I smiled as I swiveled back around to my computer. That was a very old song, for very old memories. But right now, at least some of them, made me smile...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Code Lyoko **

**sigh...**

Chapter 4

I took William's advice and told our group about the strange phone call. But as days turned to weeks, all our efforts came back empty handed. As far as records were concerned, Anthea Schaeffer never existed.

"Have you decided sir?" Came the cheerful voice of a sales clerk.

I smiled as I gently tapped on the glass of a jewelry case. "Yes, I'd like that one please." "Alrighty then." The young woman replied as she carefully lifted a rose-quartz studded pendant out of the case, and slid it into a small box. "Would you like it wrapped sir?" I nodded. "Yes, thank you."

In the back of my mind that phone call was repeating in an infinite loop, but right now I had something else important to focus on...

Tomorrow would make our one year wedding anniversary.

Aelita's smile was slowly returning, but I knew she hadn't been the same since all this began.

"Here you go! Come again sir." I smiled as I gently slipped the pink wrapped box into my pocket. "I will, thank you."

As I stepped out of the small corner shop, my hair ruffled against the cool autumn breeze.

I wanted tomorrow to be perfect.

Ulrich and Yumi had insisted on throwing us a party, and I was just glad we'd be spending such a special day with all our closest friends.

After I got home I did my best to keep the tiny gift box hidden, and as I drifted off to sleep that night I was relieved she hadn't discovered it.

When the morning dawned I reflected for a moment on just what I could do to make this day perfect for her; a thought I kept mulling over even on the way to our party.

"You've been a little lost in space today Jeremie." Aelita said with a tiny smile as she glanced at me from the corner of her eye.

I nervously fumbled my fingers over the steering wheel as I waited for the light to turn green. Mentally I was kicking myself for seeming so aloof. And I wanted the day to be perfect...? "Um sorry Aelita I don't mean to be so spacey all the time..." She smiled sweetly at me. "Don't worry about it, I've been thinking of a lot of things today too..." Her faced then turned playful. "Like trying to figure out what you bought for me?" I laughed, a smile spreading over me. "Well sorry, but I'm not telling just yet." Aelita crossed her arms pretending to be upset. "Fine if that's how you're going to be, I won't tell you either." The little gift box felt like it was burning a hole in my pocket, as my heartbeat sped up. I hoped so badly that she'd like it!

Once we finally reached the sea shore I parked and we headed for the small park that was nearby. "Guys over here!" Yumi called from a picnic table. Aelita's face lit up as she raced over to hug Yumi. "How are you feeling!?" Yumi smiled brightly. "Don't worry, I've never been better! But enough about me this is you guys special day." I felt a slight blush come over me. "Thanks... Uh so where's everybody?" Yumi rolled her eyes playfully. "If you mean the 'kids' they're over there." We followed where she was pointing and saw Odd, Ulrich and William horsing around on the playground equipment.

"Watch and learn good buddy! My record is unmatched!" Odd yelled as he swung back and forth wildly on the swing. "Now for the finale!" In an instant he jumped from the swing and landed a few feet away. "Oh please Odd I could beat that in sixth grade." Ulrich quipped as he crossed his arms. "Hey distance isn't everything, style counts for a lot too!" Odd shot back. William shook his head. "You're both wrong, distance does matter most, and I could out do anybody when it comes to feet." Aelita smiled as she glanced over at me. "Well I guess the gang's all here."

"Ah, if it isn't the Princess and the Genius!" Odd called with a large grin. "Well, are you just gonna stand there Einstein, or are you gonna defend your honor!?" I blinked a few times at a loss. "Uh, what are you talking about?" Odd glanced over at Ulrich and William with a knowing smile.

I swallowed hard as I noticed them walking toward me. "Uh why are you looking at me like that...?" Before I knew what happened they grabbed me and drug me over to the play-ground spinner. "Hold on tight!" Ulrich said with a laugh as the three of them pushed off of the metal rails and sent me whirling at top speed.

"H-Hey guys! Stop! Ahhhh!"

I can't say I really remember when the world stopped spinning, just that it felt like forever before it did. "Congrats Jeremie," Odd began proudly as he put an arm around my neck. "You've been married a year, plus you busted the theory that nerds throw up easier than other people!" I grabbed at my head as my vision tried to settle into one image.

"I wish I was as sure of that..."

"Well on that note...who's up for cake!?" Yumi asked with a laugh. I let out a small groan as my stomach protested the thought. "Are you okay Jeremie?" Aelita asked with a smile as she wrapped her arm around mine to steady me. I gave a weak grin. "Sure... But I can't help but wonder, with friends like these who needs enemies...?" She chuckled to herself as she gently pulled me toward the picnic table.

"Okay guys, sick or not, you two get the first piece." Yumi smiled as she lifted the cover off of the cake.

Written in elegant pink and blue icing were the words: Happy Anniversary Mr. & Mrs Einstein!

I smiled past my nausea, the sight really was beautiful. I looked around at all my friends as happy gratitude filled my face. "Thanks everyone... You guys are amazing!" I then crossed my arms playfully. "Except for that whole spinner thing, I still hate you for that."

I was happy at least that my appetite did return by the end of the day. So just after sunset, everyone too full on cake and worn out to stay any longer, departed to go their separate ways.

"Well Jeremie we're alone now so...what did you buy me?" I sighed at Aelita's playful question, this was it, I just hoped she'd like it. I nervously dug into my pocket and retrieved the tiny box, before handing it to her.

"Happy anniversary Aelita, I love you..."

Her green eyes sparked as she unwrapped the box and peered inside. "Oh Jeremie it's beautiful! Thank you..." She pulled me into a hug, which made my heart leap. "You really like it?" I asked still doubting myself. She pulled away and looked me in the eye. "That's a silly question, of course!" I smiled as I hooked the clasp around her neck. "Okay so...what's your surprise for me Aelita...?" She gave a wide grin as she reached and removed my glasses. "Okay I'll show you, but I don't want you to peek before we get there." She stood and took my hand leading me, blind as a bat, somewhere toward the sea shore. I could hear the waves in the background, but vision wise, everything was blurry at best.

"We're almost there... Um Jeremie...I have to admit something, I had them put you on the spinner so I'd have time to set up your surprise." I frowned playfully. "I should have known Odd wouldn't have the nerve to try a plan like that on his own." I heard Aelita laugh before she reached me back my glasses.

"Here we are Jeremie... Happy anniversary, I love you."

As the world fell back into focus my eyes landed on one object in particular.

"The XT 5000!" I gasped as I rushed over to inspect the dark blue telescope pointing toward the starry sky above us. I eagerly peered into the lens breathing in the beautiful sight. But turning back to Aelita I saw the one thing more wondrous. "It's just what I wanted, thank you so much!" She reached for my hands as her smile softened.

"No...thank you for...for everything..." I gently squeezed her palms tighter.

"I'd do it all again for you Aelita... All of it..." I knew I didn't need to explain those words, they were years deep...

She simply smiled wider, as a single tear glided down her face.

"I know..."

As she gently leaned to kiss me, I was at last no longer worried...

No longer worried this day might be anything other than perfect...

**Feel free to review if you so desire! Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Do not own Code Lyoko**

Chapter 5

"So would I know her?" I asked as my hands raced over my keyboard at the usual pace. William leaned against the side of my cubical. "No I don't think so, but I'll have to introduce you and Aelita. She's really amazing Jeremie!" I smiled to myself, finding his gushing tone amusing. "Well congratulations William, I'm really happy for you." "Thanks! Oh and uh sorry for disturbing you, I just couldn't keep the news to myself." I pushed away from my desk as I turned to give him another smile. "No problem, I just finished anyway. And to tell you the truth, the last bit of coding for the day can get sorta boring."

William laughed. "It seems like only yesterday you were stressed out about being promoted, now it's old hat huh?" I shrugged. "Well I guess it's like they say, time has a way of working things out." William's face dropped slightly. "Um by the way, hasn't it been quite a while since you uh...since you got that strange call...? Have you heard anything else?" I let go of a sigh. "It's been about a year actually... But no, I haven't heard anything. Maybe the whole thing was just some kinda joke like you said...?" William gave me a small smile. "I guess it's nothing to worry about then. No news might be good news after all." I nodded. "Yeah you could be right... Anyway it's getting late, I'll see you tomorrow William." He slapped me on the back with a grin before turning to leave. "Yeah see ya later!"

As I made my way out to my usual parking spot I was met with quite the, Odd surprise.

"Einstein! Long time no see good buddy!" I blinked a few times, taken aback. "Odd...? What are you doing in town?" He frowned. "Hey can't a guy go visit his friends?" I shrugged. "Uh yeah sure, sorry I didn't mean it like that..." Odd smoothed back his hair. "I'm only kidding Jer, after all I do admit a date brought me to town, but I thought I'd look you up while I was here." I smiled as I playfully rolled my eyes. "You too huh, William was just telling me about a great girl he met." "Really, who's the lady?" Odd asked. I shrugged again. "He said I wouldn't know her. So...who's your date?" Odd averted his eyes to the side as a slight blush came over his face. "Well uh...she's..." I raised an eyebrow finding Odd's embarrassment well...odd. "I wouldn't know her would I...?"

He swallowed hard as he started to ramble on. "Well not exactly... That is to say...um you might remember her... But uh..." "Odd, you're talking in circles." I stated flatly.

He rubbed at the back of his neck nervously, refusing to look me in the eyes. "Uh...Elizabeth..." I gave him a puzzled look. "Elizabeth who?" Odd rolled his eyes in frustration. "Come on Jeremie you're killing me!" My eyes shot open wide as a thought struck the side of my brain. "You don't mean...!?" Odd looked down as his face turned redder. A smile crept over my face as laugher I couldn't contain spilled out.

"Sissi!? Sissi Delmas!?" "Be cool will you Einstein!" Odd shouted as he buried his hands in his pockets. "Sorry it's just..." I tried my best to catch my breath but I couldn't stop laughing long enough. "Hey are you done or what Jeremie? I don't rib you for being in love with Aelita!"

I stopped laughing abruptly. "Uh first off, yes you do. Second, it's just you and Sissi act like siblings that hate each other. And that's on a good day." Odd shrugged. "What can I say, love is a mystery." I smiled. "You're really serious about this aren't you?" He frowned as he spoke softly. "Yeah Einstein I am..."

I put a hand on his shoulder as a few more chuckles escaped me. "Well congratulations Odd, as crazy as it seems I'm starting to think you might have really met your match this time." "What makes you say that?" He asked puzzled by my change of heart. "Because it would take someone as tough as Sissi to put up with you Odd!"

He grinned playfully as he crossed his arms. "Very funny, thanks Jeremie you're a real walking pep-talk." I smiled wider. "Nonsense, you'll do fine! Just make sure you fill me in on how it goes, so I'll have time to take my tuxedo out of storage before you pass the rings." Odd blushed all the more so as he turned to walk back to his car. "Watch it Einstein, you're still the nerd in this relationship!"

I grinned wider as I watched him drive away. I wanted to believe stranger things had happened, but at the moment I just couldn't think of any.

Finally after letting go of a happy sigh, I got in my car and headed toward home. But the more I thought about telling Aelita about Odd's amusing date, the bigger the grin on my face became. So much so that when I stepped in the front door my smile was almost ready to burst open. "Aelita you won't believe what-" I stopped myself mid-sentence realizing she wasn't anywhere in sight. "Aelita are you home?" I called into the dimly lit living room. After getting no answer from anywhere, I walked over to the dining table, noticing a slip of paper sitting weighted under an orange.

"Jeremie, I stepped out for a little while, I'll be back around 6:30. - Love Aelita"

I smiled down at the note for a moment as I admired her beautiful handwriting. Then glancing at the clock I saw it was about 5:50, so loosening my tie I walked toward the kitchen to start a fresh pot of coffee. After setting the machine, I gently let myself relax into the subtle pops and clicks of the perking device.

Knock.

Knock.

I turned to gaze toward the door as I heard two light knocks tap against the wood.

I stood and went to answer the door, though I was puzzled who it might be. It was too soon for Aelita to be back, and why would she knock? Casting my questions behind I slowly pulled open the door just wide enough to see who was there.

"Mr. Belpois...?" Came the weary voice of a woman seeming to be in her fifties. "Yes, can I help..." My words trailed away as I stared into the face that lay hidden underneath pink locks of hair. I pulled the door open further as I took a step closer to the woman. She gave a slight smile.

"My name is Anthea Schaeffer. It's wonderful to finally meet you Mr. Belpois..."

My heartbeat slowed in my chest before racing forward as I fought to form a reply. "P-Please...come in!" I stammered as I gestured toward the sofa with a trembling hand. She nodded gently as she stepped inside and took a seat. I felt numb and as hard as I tried I could do little more than stare holes in the woman. Aelita's face was so reflected in her own that it was unmistakably Anthea Schaeffer that was now sitting in my living room. "I realize my being here must seem ridiculous to you..." She said breaking the silence filling the dimly lit room. "And believe me when I say I have a lot to say but... Aelita isn't here is she?" I slowly shook my head from one side to the other, finding it the only response I could muster.

"I see... Well I'll just wait to discuss it then Mr. Belpois."

"Jeremie..." I uttered suddenly. "You can call me Jeremie...ma'am." The woman smiled as she gazed at me with soft eyes. She didn't say anything for a few long moments, but rather seemed intrigued to scan over my face. "Is...Aelita doing well Jeremie?" She asked gently. "Y-Yes... Yes she's fine..." I stammered as I tried to calm the shock still pounding away in my chest.

Mrs. Schaeffer nodded as she looked at me, with what seemed like a million questions subtly burning behind her eyes.

"How long have you been married...?"

I swallowed my nerves as I gathered myself together. No matter how many things I wanted to ask, it was only right that she would have a million more things she wanted to know about her daughter.

"Two years." I answered simply. She smiled softly. "I see, do you have any children?" I shook my head. "Um no." She nodded again as her eyes drifted over my shoulder and to a photo hanging on the wall. Slowly she stood and walked over toward it. I watched as her eyes seemed to painfully melt away into the image. "That was taken on our wedding day..." I gently added, though the fact was self evident. She slowly smiled as a mixture of bitter sweetness danced in her eyes. "She...she looks so beautiful..."

My heart cringed as I slowly began to comprehend what she must be feeling as she gazed into a life she had been no part of.

I smiled slightly as I did my best to comfort the pain lingering on her face. "I see I have you to thank you for just how beautiful..." She turned to me as a few stray tears streamed down her face. "No...thank yourself for giving her a life I never could have..."

Before I could reply the front door came gliding open as Aelita stepped through.

"Jeremie I'm-" Her words fell as she gazed at the woman standing in our living room. Mrs. Schaeffer turned to face her with a tender smile.

"Aelita..." She said simply. For a brief moment, I could sense the small girl still living in her memory.

"Mother...?" Aelita questioned softly as shock froze her beautiful face.

"It's me... It's me!" Mrs. Schaeffer called as she ran to embrace her daughter, finally letting go of the emotion she fought to contain.

Aelita's body stiffened in her arms before gently releasing and fading away in her embrace. The two of them cried into each other for hours that night. Logic fell away, and why no longer mattered. They simply held onto one another leaving an explanation to the morning dawn.

I did all I could in staying by their side, but eventually even decades worth of tears ran dry and they broke away wearily, promising to explain everything in the morning.

Aelita's sleeping face was so peaceful that night, that I found myself awake just so I could gaze at her. Almost as if her tiny smile held a secret made all the more perfect by her mother being here...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Code Lyoko...**

**Love it, just don't own it.**

Chapter 6

The morning couldn't come soon enough for all of the questions burning in my mind. I called work to inform them I'd be taking the day off, before I made my way to the living room where Aelita and her mother already were. As I settled in next to Aelita the conversation fell silent between the two, making me wonder what they were discussing that was so secret. But I figured there was a lot both of them needed to say.

"I guess I'll try my best to explain then..." Mrs. Schaeffer said, redirecting the conversation. "What do you know about project Carthage Jeremie?" I crossed my arms as I let my mind drift back onto things I promised myself I'd never think about again.

"Franz, um Waldo Schaeffer worked on the development of the project, which was used to disrupt enemy communications. Lyoko and XANA were build to counter Carthage, and later to hide Aelita and himself from his own enemies. Very little else was stated in his diary entries regarding the reason behind Lyoko or Carthage. Mostly it spoke about technical matters."

She frowned. "I'm afraid that isn't quite the whole story. My husband's diary entries were fragmented under a hidden encryption. The data was there with the files you've seen, but only a choice number of them were available even after the first encryption was deciphered. I'll tell you what I know, but let me start at the beginning..."

I could sense Aelita's apprehension building next to me, so silently I slipped my hand over hers as we braced for whatever we were about to hear.

"Waldo and I both worked on project Carthage. We were told that it was a privately funded study into a new form of communication. Our research was going very well, but some of the data began to bother Waldo... We started to read between the lines as it were. So after doing some digging through project files, we uncovered that Carthage was in reality, a military project with the ability to intercept enemy communications. Neither of us wanted anything more to do with the project so we resigned our positions." She gazed toward the floor as a flicker of pain appeared on her face.

"I remember that day so well... We went to pick up the rest of our things in the research lab before we left... One of the lead scientists was waiting for us, a man by the name of Alan Myer. He asked us if we wanted to know the truth... For a man like Waldo there was only one answer to that question... He looked straight into Alan Myer's eyes and told him to speak. What we had learned about Carthage was true, it could be used to intercept enemy communications, but it also had a far more sinister propose... Myer explained that Carthage was really a frequency based weapon." Mrs. Schaeffer heaved a painful sigh as she again focused on us.

"Rain from a clear blue sky... Or the power to split open the earth itself... It was weather control that they wanted...and they had found it. Tossing the dice with people's lives, they had thrown Carthage's switch so many times already, but the results were always perceived as natural events. We demanded to know what could be done to stop them, but Myer informed us that already, Carthage arrays were constructed all over the globe. It would have taken a miracle it seemed..." She smiled ever so slightly as she gazed at Aelita.

"But your father never seemed to run short on miracles... He suggested a digital form of attack. So together the three of us set out on constructing the hardware we would need. The quantum computer was a marvel, but nothing shined so brightly as the software designed to destroy Carthage."

"XANA..." I said slowly following her line of thought.

"Yes... But not as you knew him. We were nearly finished when the secret service found out about our activity. I was taken aguinst my will as a point of leverage. If Waldo and Alan carried out our plans it would mean the end of me... I was kept alive for over fifteen years so I assumed they had failed to destroy Carthage. Finally when I managed to escape, I returned to find no trace of Waldo, Alan, or you Aelita... All that remained were the dusty keys of the super-computer. I reactivated the machine and searched the files for some answers as to what had happened. I found my husband's fragmented journal entries, and began work on deciphering the hidden data. It seems that after my disappearance Waldo chose to save the world and our daughter... But he realized that even if Carthage was destroyed, the government would never leave him alone. So he modified the super computer to be a virtual world he could hide in with Alan...and with you Aelita. But this sort of technology was unheard of, so many tests still needed to be done. Alan agreeed to be the subject for the first human virtualization but... Something went wrong and he disappeared into Lyoko without a trace. Waldo modified the program just in time to test the process again on himself and...Aelita. But when Waldo tried to launch XANA and destroy Carthage the A.I. turned against him beyond explanation." She took a breath before staring up at me.

"I also found your journal Jeremie..."

"Mine...?" I asked as my eyes grew wide.

She simply nodded. "Yes... Through you I learned that my daughter was still alive. I figured you were my only lead to find Aelita again... So I called you last year... But it isn't easy for me to get away... I'm still a wanted prisoner. I had to make sure that if I finally met you face to face, I wouldn't lead the government to you. I had to allow enough time to fade into the background of society... I wouldn't have ever come if I thought it would endanger you, I made absolutely sure, that's why it's been so long since I last made contact." She buried her face into frustrated palms. "Carthage is still in use...our plan failed yet Waldo and Alan paid with their lives... I had to at least know that you were alright Aelita... I didn't come here with plans of reliving the past, or trying to save the future... I just wanted to see you Aelita..." Slowly Mrs. Schaeffer stood. "It was a selfish thing to remind you of your parent's mistakes I admit. But I won't risk this beautiful new life of yours any longer..." Gently she paced toward the door, only stopping when Aelita shouted at her from behind.

"You can't just leave like this! Mother not again! No! That's impossible, you have to stay...!" Anthea smiled bitter-sweetly as she reached to touch Aelita's tear stained cheek.

"We all know that I can't be assured of your safety forever if I stay. Sooner or later the life I've made for myself will catch up with the beautiful one you're now living. I could only ruin this for you...just like I destroyed Aelita Schaeffer."

Aelita grabbed her mother's hand and held it tightly as her broken heart surrendered to the logic she couldn't refute.

Anthea's face softened as her tender smile grew. "No past is worth mourning at the sake of your future. You are Aelita Belpois now...don't ever forget that..." Unselfishly she pulled her hand away from Aelita as she vanished out the door. In her wake was left a hollow sobbing shell of the woman I desperately loved.

"Aelita!" I cried as I ran to embrace her trembling figure.

I don't know how long I held her in my arms, only that I feared she might break under the burden of her own feelings. Tears filled my eyes before falling to mingle with her hair. I mourned the fact that I could do nothing to ease her pain.

I only prayed that somehow...yes somehow...I could share the weight of it...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own Code Lyoko**

Chapter 7

"So this Alan guy, what was his deal, why'd he want to help crash his own project?" Odd questioned in response to my retelling of the past few days. I shook my head as I glanced over the puzzled faces of my friends. "I wish I knew, but that was all Aelita's mother said. She was gone before I could even realize what was happening..."

"Don't beat yourself up Jeremie," William began with a frown. "I don't think anyone could have changed her mind."

"Yeah she did what she thought was for the best." Ulrich agreed, before he released a sigh. "But after all these years we finally have a few more answers... It feels so strange to think about it again..." Yumi placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. and Mrs. Schaeffer did what they thought was for the best, just like we all did back then..."

I nodded. "Yeah I know...but it's so hard on Aelita... Almost like losing her father all over again..." I lamented with a deep frown etched across my face.

Odd gave a tiny sincere smile. "Our princess will bounce back Jeremie, it'll just take time, and a little help from her genius in shining armor."

Hoping Odd was right, I left my friends to their own conversations and slowly made my way down the hall. Aelita had been all but silent toward her feelings for the last few days, and I doubted I'd find a way now to get through to her. But...if there was even the smallest chance I might...I had to try.

"Aelita...?" I said gently as I stepped into our bedroom. She was sitting by the window while gently cradling Ulrich and Yumi's daughter in her arms. Her eyes seemed transfixed on the infant's sleeping face, as if lost deeply in thought. "Aelita...?" I gently said again, causing her to slowly look up at me. "Jeremie..." Was all she whispered, as a slight shadow of a smile flickered on her face. I stepped closer as I leaned to kiss her forehead. I wanted to say something afterward, but I couldn't seem to find the right words... Thankfully though, her face brightened somewhat, even with the silence lingering between us.

"She looks just like Yumi doesn't she...?" Aelita whispered suddenly, shattering the stillness. "Oh...um yes..." I stammered, taken off guard by her statement. She nodded. "Except for her brown hair...that's without a doubt Ulrich's." I smiled gently as I knelt beside her chair. "Yeah..."

Aelita's slight smile faded as her voice took on an edge of seriousness. "I guess no matter where your parents are...or even if you ever knew them...you still carry a piece of them with you always." She stood, and walking over to our bed, placed the infant into the carrier Yumi had left there. I found my feet also as I watched her cross the room. She then slowly turned to gaze at me. "Jeremie...to tell you the truth...I used to think of my parents as monsters who were so interested in their own concerns...that they selfishly stole my life from me... But I didn't understand just what it meant to be a parent then..." Emotion suddenly poured over her otherwise indifferent face. "Now I feel like the monster for thinking that..." I paced over as I reached out to embrace her in my arms. "It was only reasonable to feel like that Aelita... You didn't understand why everything happened the way it did." She gently pulled back so she could look into my eyes.

"Jeremie..." She began as frail tears built in her eyes. "I don't deserve someone as wonderful as you..." I smiled tenderly as I gazed at her. "You really don't know who has the better side of this do you...?" I laughed softly. "I'm the nerdy guy with the glasses remember...?" The first real smile to grace her in days, now spread across her beautiful face, though it was tinted by a slight nervousness.

"Jeremie...I wanted tell you before...but so much has happened... I..." I frowned slightly. "What is it?" She averted her eyes to the side as silence gathered around us. "You can tell me anything Aelita..." I reassured her.

She smiled gently into my blue eyes. "Ulrich and Yumi's baby looks mostly like her, but I hope our baby looks mostly like you Jeremie..."

My body stiffened instantly as I quivered for a word, any word, but nothing formed. She simply smiled up at me with unwavering eyes, as if to confirm the thoughts racing in my mind.

I wanted to say a million things right then... I wanted this moment to be one we'd cherish for the rest of our lives...

But I couldn't relax my muscles, as I stood in complete shock.

A single heartbeat echoed against my chest as silent emotion spread throughout my veins. The air stilled as the setting sun glared through the window, enveloping us. Gently my lungs released the air hidden from within themselves.

My trembling hands slowly reached for her own, as our fingertips intertwined. The touch sent pulsations spiraling down my arms, as energy poured from my beautifully broken heart.

Broken from the sheer intensity of love I felt...

To keep from bursting, emotion flooded my eyes and spilled down my smile.

"Aelita...!" I stammered, pulling her deeper into my embrace.

"You always told me the world was wonderful Jeremie... But I never imagined how much so..."

Her words carried me back to a twelve year old boy gazing into the display of his computer screen. Had she really seen all the times I tried to hide my blush just from her view...?

Had that boy really lived to see this moment...?

I sobbed into her hair as my voice shook. "I n-never knew it was this wonderful...! I-I never knew anything before I met you... I was a lonely loser!" Aelita's tone grinned softly. "Lonely maybe, but I wouldn't go so far as to say you were a loser." I smiled wider through my tears.

"That's just because you're the one crazy enough to be in love with me..."

She laughed slightly as she looked up into my eyes.

"Yeah I guess that about explains it..."

After a few more moments gently glided into the past, I glanced a figure out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head toward the doorway to confirm what my mind didn't want to believe.

"Odd? Are you seriously standing there staring!?" I asked exasperated as heat rushed to my face.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Um I was uh looking for the bathroom actually...but um..." His usual mile wide grin then appeared on his face as he lifted his smartphone in the air.

"But this makes such great video!"

In that moment I realized at least two things...I was a father, and I wanted to ring Odd's svelte neck.

**Review if you want please. Thanks! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own Code Lyoko now or ever T_T**

Chapter 8

"Aelita, don't you think you need a warmer jacket, it's really cold out here?!" I asked fighting to keep the near panic from my voice. She shook her head. "No, I'm alright really." I paused for a moment to evaluate the temperature lingering in the late autumn air, before again lunging in alarm.

"I really think you should get a warmer coat! I mean it must be-"

"Jeremie..." She said softly cutting me off, as her eyes reflected an ever so slightly annoyed gaze. I released a heavy sigh as I realized just how paranoid I was becoming. "I'm sorry Aelita...I just want to make sure you and the baby are alright." Her face gave way to a gentle smile as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I know you mean well, but we're fine really. So stop worrying Jeremie." Her tone then turned playful. "What is it Odd says, it'll turn your hair grey?"

I wearily straightened my glasses. "If that were true...I'd have been a lost cause years ago..." Aelita laughed as she walked around the side of our small car. "Oh wait hold on!" I shouted as I ran to quickly open the door for her. She gave way to a slightly playful sigh as her eyes seemed to be telling me I was still overreacting.

Ever since I'd gotten the news that I was a father, everything I did carried a little extra edge of caution, and driving was certainly no exception. But even as slow as I drove we did eventually make it to our destination.

Stepping out of the car my eyes gazed up at the large hardware store, inside I felt more than a little nervous.

The true weight of just what we were here for seemed to come crashing down on me. Noticing that, Aelita linked her arm in mine as she gave me a soft, reassuring smile.

In the back of my mind I could only imagine how loud my friends would laugh if they knew how nervous I was.

How nervous I was about deciding what color to paint the baby's room...

But taking a deep breath and mustering all my courage we stepped into the building. I soon found myself surrounded by tiny cards that ranged wildly in hue. Aelita gazed over them intently, slowly picking up one then the other, to inspect the color closer.

I furrowed my brow as worry fluttered around inside my mind.

Aelita had been persistent in not wanting to find out the baby's gender, she felt we would both be happier if it were a surprise.

I admitted that she might be right, but as the endless variety of shades swirled before my eyes, I couldn't help but think how the knowledge would make this choice easier.

How would a boy feel about an overly feminine color, or vise versa? I released a sigh as I mentally scolded myself for falling into such a stereotypical way of thinking. In reality I knew our child would be completely unique, but that still didn't give me anything to go on...

"This is perfect!" Aelita suddenly voiced as she pulled me from my wondering thoughts.

Her face beamed a large smile. "This is perfect Jeremie, I just know it!"

I turned to gaze at the tiny card she was holding up. It was an airy powder green shade, that reflected well with her sincere eyes. My nerves gently eased as I noticed how eager she seemed to hear my opinion. I smiled softly at her.

"It's beautiful Aelita..." Her face resounded a wide grin as she hugged my neck. "I just have a feeling it's perfect, that he'll love it..."

My shoulders stiffened as I slowly pulled back so I could look into her eyes. "He'll...?" She shrugged as a sincerely puzzled look came over her. "I don't know Jeremie...it's just a feeling..." I gazed at her for a few moments before a gentle smile drifted onto my face.

"Well either way, I know it'll look wonderful..." Her expression lit up beautifully as she quickly walked over to give our order to the man behind the counter.

As expected, it was up to me to gently scold her for thinking of carrying the paint cans, even as I struggled under the weight of our purchases. But as I reflected on the day, it wasn't the soreness in my arms that kept my attention, but rather the simple sincere innocence that seemed to beam from her face.

It reminded me of the dozens of memories we had shared just after her materialization.

As I slowly worked to cover the bare nursery walls with the color Aelita envisioned, those memories filled me with a soft warmth.

I smiled to myself, wondering in disbelief at how any of this could actually be real.

Real for me...


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Do not own Code Lyoko**

Chapter 9

A smile slowly formed at my lips, as I gazed at the tiny square picture frame sitting on my desk. Surrounded by the dull hues of grey and off white, Aelita's face was like a rare glimpse of beauty inside my cubicle.

I gently pushed the frame to one side then the other, as I debated what would be the perfect place for such a perfect picture. Finally seeming to be satisfied, I stopped and gazed back at the photo. My eyes traced over every inch of Aelita's face as my heart filled with the same dreamy feeling I had known since I was a boy.

"Jeremie...?" Shaken from my thoughts I turned to look over my shoulder. "Sissi...?" I asked puzzled, as I peered over the rim of my glasses.

She nervously shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "Uh yeah the one and only..." Her tone was flat, and looking closer it almost seemed like she'd been crying. "Are...are you alright?" I asked slowly. She bit her lip before shoving an envelope in my face.

"Look I know he's a great buddy of yours, so just give him this for me, will ya!?" Confused, I took the letter, before looking up at her again.

She furrowed her brow into a frown that seemed out of place. "Uh Sissi...I don't want to mind your business, but is this about Odd?"

She crossed her arms tightly as she looked away.

"Yeah what did you think!? I mean of course it's about him..." Her voice trailed off as emotion built on her face.

I gave a weak smile. "Listen if Odd said or did something stupid, he'll probably be tripping over himself to apologize by tomorrow."

She shook her head. "No it's not that. We just aren't gonna work out together is all."

I held up the envelope as a frown filled my features. "So you're dumping him in a letter you won't even give him yourself?"

Sissi turned her nose toward the air as she kept faking indifference. "Yeah so what's it to you Einstein!? You already have your perfect little life squared away don't you!?"

An old feeling of annoyance flashed up inside of me, and I found myself reaching for a quip to silence her. But before I could either suppress the urge, or speak, I noticed a few stray tears drifting down her face.

My anger dropped as concern raced into it's place. "Sissi if something's wrong between you, then you should tell Odd about it."

"I'm wrong..." She whispered as her poor act of strength came crumbling down.

"What...?" I asked slowly. She balled her fists as emotion overflowed from her eyes.

"I said I'm wrong! I'm not noble or good, and I can't fit into your perfect little group!" I stared at her for a few moments, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

She gritted her teeth painfully at my question. "You know very well, it's been like that since the eighth grade! I can't be the kind of person everyone expects of me!"

I frowned deeper. "Sissi you can only be who you, yourself, expect to be. Who you wanna be. But you know...I was under the impression that Odd happened to be in love with that person... Somebody by the name of Sissi Delmas." Her face froze wordlessly as she stared at me in disbelief.

She seemed to be starving for true acceptance, so I gently smiled at her. "We all get mad at each other sometimes... But you're our friend too you know?" Slowly a tiny sincere smile rose to her face. Mustering a bit of courage I leaned over and dropped the envelop she had given me in the trash can.

"Thanks..." Was all she said before turning to walk away. But I think that one word said more than anyone could imagine.

In the back of my mind I knew just how many times Sissi's noble or good deeds had been swept away with a return to the past.

I let go of a sigh as a small wave of guilt rushed over me.

The reasons why were always important I knew, but still I felt it was wrong to alter people's lives the way I had. Sadly I knew that if I could relive the past, I'd have the very same options.

I gazed back at Aelita's photo, my mind filling with thoughts. Lyoko seemed like a shadow lately, that refused to let us forget and move on...

Yet at the same time...the very thing that had destroyed Aelita's parent's lives, seemed to be forever binding ours together.

"You may have forgotten Sissi..." I whispered to myself. "But we never have..."

After the day had drifted past, I made the same faithful walk through the parking garage to my car. I was tired as usual, but my mind seemed more weighted than anything else. I couldn't get the conversation I had with Sissi out of my head.

I guess I never really thought much about just how awkward she might feel around us.

Once I reached my car I opened the door and let myself relax into the seat. Then reaching for my phone I thumbed through my contacts until Odd's name appeared on the screen.

Heaving another tiny sigh, I pressed his number before moving the phone to my ear.

The phone rang for a few moments before Odd's voice sounded in my ear.

"Hey pops, what's up?" He said with a slight smile in his tone. I rolled my eyes playfully at his official new name for me.

"Uh Odd, sorry if this sounds kinda nosy but...have you talked to Sissi today...?" The line was silent for a moment before he spoke.

"Yeah about an hour ago...why?"

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "Well I uh just wanted to make sure everything was alright... I saw Sissi today, and she seemed pretty upset..." "Oh well uh..." Odd began as his voice took on an unusual hint of seriousness.

"Today is the anniversary of her mom's death..." My eyes widened as the pieces in my mind finally clicked together. "Oh...I didn't realize..."

"She doesn't really like talking about it much but uh..." His voice then took on a somber sincereness I'd never heard before. "If she acted like a big jerk don't hold it against her Jeremie. Sissi thinks she's good at hiding behind a mean face, but between you and me...she's a pretty lousy actress."

I smiled warmly to myself.

"No problem Odd..." The grin I could hear seemed to widen. "Thanks good buddy! Now don't forget to say hi to Aelita, and the littlest Belpois for me!" I nodded. "Will do. See you later." As I lowered the phone from my ear I felt a wave of relief spill over me. I was just glad that everything had turned out alright.

So slowly I reached to insert the key into my car ignition. But before I could complete the action, a sudden voice from the back seat sent my heart to ice.

"Jeremie... I need your help."

My breath caught in my chest as I turned to see a face I thought I'd never see again...

Mingling with the heavy shadows sat Anthea Schaeffer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Code Lyoko**

Chapter 10

Her green eyes gazed at my face intently, as though searching me through.

"Are you alright..!?" Was the first thing to come tumbling from my shaken lips.

She lowered her gaze as she heaved a subtle sigh.

"I wish I could say yes..." Anthea's tone poured distress even behind her strong presence. She leaned closer to me as a deep frown etched itself into her expression.

"I meant it when I said I didn't want you and Aelita involved in stopping Carthage. I however have nothing to lose... I was determined to finish what Waldo started... To destroy the weapon with the aid of my contacts within the project... But I..." Her face wrenched with pain as she bit back her next words.

My eyes frantically searched her expression. "What!? What's happened...!?"

She slowly looked up at me, before reaching a single slip of paper from the darkness of the backseat.

"Yesterday one of my contacts reported this symbol appeared on the mainframe of Alaska's Carthage array..."

My heartbeat fell to a near stop as I mentally traced over the sketch she held in her hand.

"Jeremie..." She spoke softy as a single tear drifted from her eye. "He's here now..."

The eye of XANA.

My mind would never forget the shape...but in over a decade I hadn't seen it's disgusting form.

Until today.

I shook my head slowly as my heart filled with denial.

"No...that's not possible... He was destroyed... I destroyed him!"

Anthea's face shown with a gentle tenderness as she placed a hand over mine. "I know... We've all given up a lot of things doing what we thought was right. But Jeremie please listen to me...I don't know how, but he has survived. With even one Carthage array at his control our world is in grave danger, but if he gains control of all the arrays, he'll have the power to crack this earth to it's very core."

I clenched my head in between sweaty palms as dread rushed over me.

If only it had been fear for myself I could have endured it...

"No! Not now! Aelita is-" She grabbed my shoulders firmly as she shook me from my panic.

"I know Jeremie! I know exactly what is at stake!" Her eyes flamed with frustrated emotion as she glared at me. "Over ten years ago you decided to risk the state of this world for the love of one person. I don't believe you've ever regretted that choice, no matter how difficult the battle!"

She stared into my eyes as tears broke from them.

"We don't ever stop fighting for the ones we love Jeremie. But you aren't fighting for a memory the way I am... You are fighting for two heartbeats... Two people that only exist today, because over ten years ago, you had the courage to try."

A gentle pleading smile came to her face.

"I don't believe you've ever lost that courage..."

The entire way home I questioned myself, hoping Anthea's confidence wasn't misplaced.

After Aelita's own shock was set, and all the important phone calls to the group were made, I allowed myself to drift into the empty nursery. The sound of Anthea's frantic, yet focused, typing could be heard echoing from the front room.

I leaned my back against the powder green wall, letting myself slowly slide down it until I was sitting on the floor. I had no idea what the next few hours would have in store for me, but all the same I wanted to desperately cling to the feeling held within these simple walls.

Yet playing in the back of my mind were the millions of feelings I had met over ten years ago.

From the rattle of my scooter rushing over damp pavement, to the ceaseless hum of the super calculator.

The feelings seemed so strong that they enveloped everything that was a part of my life now..

I heaved a heavy sigh as I slowly rose to my feet. Hearing footsteps I turned to glance at the doorway.

I wasn't surprised when I saw Aelita standing there, her eyes charged with a certain indescribable look.

I slowly extended my hand to her, but she chose instead to gently hug my neck. Wordlessly I tightened my embrace around her delicate shoulders, as tears gathered. I closed my eyes, letting them stream down my cheeks.

Slowly I focused on only the sound of our heartbeats, as they resounded off each other. Anthea's earlier statement formed in the back of my mind, as I finally grasped the true import of her words. Memories flashed up in my heart, as I again glimpsed my days as a twelve year old boy.

I saw her face reflected in my glasses as it had been all those years ago. Her young innocent eyes... The eyes that first captured my heart. I could hear the simple wonder held in her voice, as she looked to me to be her guide to this beautiful world.

I defied the threat of death to give her the one thing that proved her humanity.

A single heartbeat.

But the one thing I longed most to give her...it was the simplest of all.

I slowly looked down at her tear stained face.

The one thing...was a love that sparkled in my heart from the first moment I saw her.

I gently leaned to kiss her.

Somehow...the strangest miracle happened back then...

The dream, I couldn't seem to believe in, came true...

Not only did her heartbeat resound her reality, but her love for me...

I slowly pulled away so I could gaze into her eyes.

Courage meant facing your fears, because you truly had a reason to do so.

We both gently allowed a smile to drift onto our faces.

Anthea was right...I had never forgotten that courage...

That simple wordless power, the binding force between us...

That courage was love.

It was the only thing I had ever asked for...the only thing I fought for.

Our foreheads gently met, as we gathered strength from the warmth of each other's heart.

I was more than ready...to fight for her again.

No matter what...

To fight for them both...


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Wow I totally don't own Code Lyoko **

**Go figure...**

Chapter 11

"So what's our next move from here?" Yumi asked as her brow furrowed. Anthea scanned from Yumi to Ulrich, then Aelita, William and myself, before speaking

"I've spent the last few hours reanalyzing the final log history of the super computer, to try and ascertain how it is XANA could have survived Jeremie's multi-agent program. I think I might have found something interesting, but I wanted to wait until we were all here to discus it. Someone is missing right...?"

Ulrich crossed his arms as he released a frustrated huff. "Leave it to Odd to be late no matter what... I mean where is he!?"

William cracked the blind as he peered out the window. "No sweat, Odd just pulled up."

"It's about time..." Ulrich muttered under his breath, clearly stressed out.

"But uh..." William's face fell into a look of puzzled concern. "Is their any reason why Sissi is with him...?"

Before our collective gasps could be fully expressed my front door came swinging open.

"Uh hey guys...!" Odd said cautiously as he and Sissi stepped in. When he was met with the mutual stares of everyone in the room, he threw his arms up defensively.

"Oh come on guys, I was with Sissi when you called, I couldn't just disappear or lie to her! I mean maybe she can help, she's cool with it really, I explained on the way!"

Our collectively skeptical eyes turned to Sissi, as if waiting for the scene to degrade quickly.

She crossed her arms as a snide frown formed on her face.

"If you mean that crazy story you rushed through on the way over, then yeah, you all must be out of your minds! I always guessed you had a secret, but this takes the cake as far as I'm concerned!"

Odd rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well yeah, but you're still cool with it right?"

The tinniest sincere smirk appeared on her lips.

"You all may be crazy...but I guess friends are suppose to help each other, right...?"

Odd's face brightened somewhat. "Yeah, but it's true and we aren't crazy. I promise." She rolled her eyes. "Odd you're still crazy even if this is true." He shot her a small wink, as his usual grin took the fore. "That's why I'm so unforgettable." Sissi's face quickly turned a shade of red, which only served to fuel Odd's already terminal case of over confidence. "Okay so what's the deal with XANA?" Odd began as he pretended to be firing a laser arrow. "Does he want one more round of getting his butt kicked or what!?"

Anthea raised an eyebrow, seeming partly puzzled, and partly amused. Aelita noticed this and gave a slight smile. "Uh that is his serious face mom..." Anthea stared strangely for a few moments before clearing her throat, hoping, no doubt, to refocus her mind.

"Ah well...I admire your courage... We will need all the help we can get I assure you." Her face then turned a bit more serious. "But as I was saying, I've reanalyzed the log history of the super computer, to try and ascertain how it is XANA survived. In short he found a way to mask his signature while the multi-agent system was in use."

I frowned sharply, the feeling of yet another failed program over coming me. This was something Aelita seemed to notice out of the corner of her eye. "But how was that possible?"

Anthea's face dropped somewhat.

"I'm coming to that... XANA was able to mask his pattern by... How do I say this...? Hiding behind a human data signature."

"What!? That's...?" Yumi's face filled with stress as she tried to grasp what her words meant.

"Horrific?" Anthea answered. "Yes, and all the more so when the data shows that the two patterns are merged. XANA and Alan Myer."

"The guy from Carthage...?" Odd asked slowly.

Anthea nodded. "It must have happened during the first virtualization test... Somehow the two data patterns became locked." She frowned deeply as she slowly caressed a dark circle beneath her eye. "I can't imagine how it must have affected XANA's matrix... But what is worse, I can't be sure if Alan is still a whole person of himself anymore. I can't be sure of anything..."

William crossed his arms as his gaze took on a distant look.

"If I had to go on a feeling..." He began slowly. "I'd say XANA is in more pain than we can imagine..."

William's ability to look at the positive side of life, seemed to enable him to move on after everything XANA had put him through. But right now it really struck me just how painful the experience must have been.

His eyes darkened. "Emotion hurts him..."

Anthea poured over William's face slowly as she gathered her words.

"XANA was never programmed with emotions in mind..."

William shook his head. "He didn't have to be... Alan Myer, he was a human, with who knows how many conflicting emotions, yet in a single instant he merges with XANA's data pattern. I wouldn't be surprised if that's not why XANA went crazy, he just couldn't handle it..."

Anthea didn't reply, rather she seemed to be letting his words filter into her mind. Finally she looked up and scanned over our faces. "He might be right... But either way we have to stop him."

She slowly reached to put a gentle hand onto Aelita's stomach. Her eyes seeming fixed on some far away place.

"Please...let's just end this nightmare..."

**Reviews are welcome. Thanks! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Say it with me, I NijiBrush, do not own Code Lyoko**

Chapter 12

"You really are serious about this aren't you...?" Sissi blinked in confused fear as the factory's elevator doors creaked shut, leaving us in dim light.

Odd smiled softly as he rested his hands on the back of his head. "Yeah sure, what did you think?" She didn't manage to reply as her breath seemed taken by the sight that awaited her when the doors came sliding open.

In reality I felt the same...

Anthea strode forward into the blue green tinted room, and sat down. It seemed strange for anyone else to sit in that chair, but I bit back the thought as I realized how foolish it was.

Yet all the same I got the sicking feeling I wasn't really needed here.

Anthea's hands flew perfectly across the keyboard as her eyes beamed with focus. After a minute or two that focus snapped and she turned to look at us.

"We've got a problem..."

"What kind of problem?" Yumi asked as her brow furrowed.

Anthea sighed. "We have complete tower activation. As in all of them..."

"What!?" I gasped on impulse.

She rubbed at her forehead as beads of stress formed. "It would seem XANA is using towers to focus enough energy to hack the Carthage arrays."

"Why can't we just shut down the super computer then?" Ulrich asked.

"It's more complex than that..." Anthea pressed a few more keys before continuing.

"If we shut off the super computer it might slow him down from gaining control of other arrays, but in time he'd just use other computers on the network. For us however, Lyoko is a gateway. If we turn it off, we have no means of fighting back."

"But how do we fight something of this scale?" Aelita asked as she rested her hand on the back of the chair.

Anthea turned to look over at me. "We are going to need more processing power for one thing. Jeremie, go down to the super calculator room, you'll see I've started work on upgrading some of the hardware, finish it for me please."

My eyes widened as uncertainty hung in my throat. "M-Me? I'm not sure if I-"

"Now is the time to start believing in ourselves." Anthea said firmly, though not unkindly. "Go."

Not giving myself time to disagree, I gave a shaky nod and turned toward the elevator.

"Let me help you." Aelita said softly as she followed me inside. I gave her a small grateful smile as the doors shut with a powerful clank behind us. We both then descended wordlessly, as I surrendered to the sound of my racing pulse.

But trying my hardest to cast the hesitation behind, I paced toward the very heart of Lyoko.

My eyes raced over the components as I struggled to focus my mind. Gently I reached to slot out the old hardware, and make room for the new, but my hand had a visible tremble to it.

"Are you afraid?"

I turned, nearly startled by Aelita's sudden words. Her eyes were unwavering, yet within them was a certain softness that stirred my emotions.

Silence gathered around us as I found myself at a loss for words, so hoping to hide my feelings I turned back toward the super calculator and continued working.

But I knew it was foolish to think I could hide anything from her... Aelita placed a hand on my shoulder as she forced me to look at her.

I stared into her green eyes until I felt something inside of me slowly crumble.

"Yes..." I softy whispered as a few stray tears glided down my cheeks.

She smiled gently at me, as she placed her hand over my own.

"Then let's do it together. After all...we're both only human now."

The smile that she reflected into my glasses was the same as it had always been...but within it I fully realized...that it hadn't always been here with me.

I gave a small smile as I pushed back more tears from my eyes.

"Thank you..."

She quickly leaned to kiss me on the forehead, before beaming a large smile. "No, thank you. Now, let's get back to work."

Though it wasn't very logical, a blush crept over my face, yes even as a shy smile did.

I allowed myself to get lost in the technical puzzle in front of me, but more than ever...I felt like a boy again.

Even as horrible as I knew this machine was, I couldn't help but feel some attachment to it. I was surprised at myself for that...but it was this dreadful secret that made my life possible. It was a string of terrible events that gave me the most wonderful gift I could imagine.

It didn't make sense I realized, but at the moment, I was far too happy to be afraid anymore...


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Don't own Code Lyoko **

**This is just a crazy little head-canon...**

Chapter 13

Once the repairs were complete I gathered my newfound courage, before making our way back up.

As soon as the elevator doors came open Anthea turned to look at us. "Did you finish?" I nodded. "Yes, the new hardware should check out fine." "Good...because we have other problems." She said as she turned back to the keyboard. "What other problems?" Ulrich asked as he stressed his brow.

Anthea gazed back over her shoulder at us, revealing a frown that seemed to be mixed with fear. "The Carthage array under XANA's control is charging, and what is worse he is on the brink of gaining control over another array as we speak."

"Then what is our plan of action?" William asked as he crossed his arms. "I'm getting to that..." She began. "As it stands there may be a way to destroy XANA directly. I still have inside information about the source codes used in his creation. I believe I can cause him to self-destruct as it were." She then rose to her feet and glanced over our collected faces. "I'm going to sector five, it's my only chance to gain access to XANA's source codes. But I'm going to need time to work. Your priority is to deactivate as many towers as possible, it will slow XANA's attempts to access additional Carthage arrays. And hopefully...give me the time I need to infiltrate XANA's program."

Yumi's face contoured into disbelief. "We struggled to deactivate a single tower, how are going to deactivate all of them!?"

Anthea nodded. "I understand that, but with the additional processing power I was able to upgrade your equipment considerably. Don't mistake, this will still be a challenge, but now you are more on par with it. Besides, I'll work as quickly as I can."

"Mother..." Aelita interjected softly. "I'm the only one who can deactivate towers... We both know that... But I-" Anthea placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, cutting her off. "No. Anyone holding a piece of your genetic code can deactivate a tower. I could, but I have a mission to complete in sector five. And regardless I can't do this alone... I realize the timing couldn't have been more difficult Aelita... But I believe we can turn this to our advantage." Anthea's eyes softened. "If you were virtualized now the DNA of your child would be merged with your own. This could result in the death of you both... However-"

"What are you suggesting!?" I shouted without giving much thought to the anger rising in my tone.

"There is another way!" Anthea stated firmly in an attempt to halt my panic. "I can modify the scanner to separate both DNA signatures. Both you and your child would appear on Lyoko as separate entities. In theory as long as you both were manually devirtualized at the same instant your patterns would return to their former state."

"In theory!" I began as my eyes flamed. "You can't put an unborn child onto Lyoko, this is ridiculous!"

Anthea turned to me as her own eyes filled with frustration. "Jeremie! You act as if I don't care if I send my daughter and grandchild to their deaths! I'm trying the best that I can, but the truth is, if we don't do something there won't be a world left for either of them to live in!"

Her harsh words rattled me to the point where I lost all will to respond. What could I say...? Giving in, I balled my fists as frustrated tears streamed down my face.

Anthea released a bitter sigh as she gazed at me.

"I'm sorry... I...I promise you I'll do all I can..."

Slowly Aelita looked from her mother to me.

"I understand..." Then to my surprise a slight smile lifted onto her face. "I trust you both far too much to stop believing in you now anyway."

"Aelita..." I whispered to myself, as my heart again took courage from her strength. Anthea nodded slowly, seeming to be gathering her own composure. "Alright... Go down to the scanners, I need to get a fix on the child's DNA signature before I can make the needed modifications."

With a calm strength I wished I shared, Aelita walked into the elevator and did as her mother instructed. But when the doors closed behind her, I felt all of me crumble and fall to the floor. Anthea sat back down at the computer as she ran the data scan. All I could do was watch helplessly from over her shoulder. After a few minutes and an unnumbered amount of key strokes, Anthea spoke.

"Alright I have it, you can come back up." She then remained silent until Aelita was again standing next to me. "Based on the genetic patten of the child, I have been able to extrapolate a physical appearance as it would be about 18 years from now, I'll use this as a form for the child's virtual body. I'll also introduce basic motor and verbal skills into the child's mind, along with stimulating the brain to produce a more mature prospective than that of a child. The end result will be a very confused, but capable virtual being. Once outside of Lyoko the child will mostly likely never remember what they experienced there, but there is a chance a small part of the data may be retained. The only foreseeable results of this would be increased intelligence at an earlier age than one might expect." Anthea then gazed at Aelita and myself intently as a slight smile rose to her face.

"By the way... You have a son."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko**

**I'm just a nerdy fan like the rest of us :D**

Chapter 14

That familiar chair seemed larger than it had over ten years ago. Or was it the responsibility weighted upon me that had grown...? I tried to swallow the heart pounding away in my chest, as I straightened my glasses to focus on the screen.

"Jeremie, I'm ready." Came Anthea's voice in my headset. I nodded as beads of sweat formed on my forehead. I may have been rusty, but all at once the stream of codes came flowing back into my mind, as if it had been stored for just such a time.

"A-Alright. To sector five..." I whispered to myself wanting to confirm the thought.

"Transfer, Anthea. Scanner, Anthea." I closed my eyes and slammed down a key, as a certain old rush overwhelmed my senses.

"Virtualization!"

Within a few moments I returned my gaze onto the screen to see that the transfer had been successful.

I gave way to a sigh of relief. "I made it Jeremie, good work. I'm proceeding to an access panel. You can go ahead and send the others in, might I suggest beginning with the ice sector?"

I gave a small smile. "Right, I'll send them in." Turning, I scanned over the collective faces of my friends as I tried to beam a certain determination.

"I never thought we'd be here again...but I'm glad we're at least together in it."

Sissi's face grew uneasy as the reality of the situation seemed to be sinking into her mind. This was something Odd noticed, so he gently placed an arm around her shoulders, as a soft smile lingered on his face.

"Sissi, can you keep a secret?"

I grinned slightly to myself as I turned back to the keyboard; the closing elevator doors clanking loudly in the background. I knew that Aelita had stayed behind when I felt her place a soft hand on my shoulder. I turned to her with a smile, before beginning another transfer.

"Okay, Odd, Sissi, William, you go first."

"No problem Einstein!" I heard Odd reply through my headset.

"Okay... Transfer, Odd. Transfer, Sissi. Transfer, William. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Sissi. Scanner, William. Virtualization!" After seeing that they had arrived in one piece, and while tuning out Sissi's panicked voice, I continued.

"Okay Ulrich, Yumi, you know what to do."

"I'm getting too old for this..." I heard Yumi playfully moan. "Maybe..." Came Ulrich. "But I don't see it."

Aelita chuckled slightly to herself, which spread a little courage to me. "Okay you two, here we go. Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer, Yumi. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Yumi. Virtualization."

"Yoo-hoo Einstein, we're all here!" Odd shouted in his usual manner. "You can send over Princess and Junior anytime."

"Right..." I said slowly as I turned to face Aelita.

She smiled at me, as her face emptied of any and all fear. More than ever she seemed like the calm and beautiful person I always knew her to be.

Loved her to be...

"Jeremie..." She whispered as she gently wrapped her small arms around my neck. "I'll be holding my breath until I see that he looks just like you..." Every word got caught somewhere in my throat as I held onto her all the more. I didn't want this moment to end...no never...but the sense of duty burning inside of us slowly released our hold on each other.

She gently paced across the room, yet when I watched her step into the elevator something inside of me seemed to overflow... I bolted up from my chair and shouted before the doors clanked shut.

"I love you!"

She smiled again, but any reply was silenced as the doors closed and the elevator began it's descent.

Satisfied with having said the best last words I could muster, I took my seat at the super calculator and waited for Aelita's voice to resound over my headset.

"I love you too. And yes, we're both ready down here."

I smiled, before filling my lungs with the largest breath I could gather.

I would have been lying if I said I wasn't afraid just then. More afraid than I had ever been, but at the same time I felt courage surround me. So much so, that I nearly didn't understand how I could feel that way at a time like this.

But I did, and that...was all in the world that mattered.

"Transfer, Aelita.

Transfer.

Scanner, Aelita.

Scanner.

Virtualization!"

**If you feel the need to review then by all means have at it! Much thankies! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Guess what, I don't own Code Lyoko **

**Wait you already guessed didn't you...?**

Chapter 15

The screen filled with the proof that two separate signatures had transferred successfully to Lyoko.

My breath caught back in my chest, as I waited impatiently for this moment to somehow merge with reality.

"A-Aelita!?" I trembled as emotion flowed through my veins like ice water.

"Jeremie..." She spoke softly. "I'm sending you a visual..."

The window popped open in it's usual instant. But for me...time stopped to a gentle crawl as his face reflected against my lens.

Silently tears filtered through my heart and spilled over, casting shining streaks of charged water down my cheeks.

From the green of his eyes, to the blonde of his hair... From the bit of her, to the bit of me... To the glimpse of something completely new.

I reached out to touch his face as I quickly forgot the cold distance that separated us.

"Where...am I...?" He said slowly, as if testing the instinct to speak. "Who...am I...?" He then peered down at his body as his panic seemed to build. "What am I!?"

Aelita gently reached to grasp his hands in her own. "It's alright... You...you are my son." His face calmed as he stared intently at the woman claiming to be his mother. "Son...? Your descendent...? Your child?" Odd smiled as he walked into the picture and put a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah you got it. And uh, as for where you are um...just think of it as earth. Sorta."

My son slowly tilted his head to the side in thought, as if trying to grasp what Odd had meant. "And then...who are you?" Odd smiled. "Think of me as your Uncle Odd! The one and only I might add!" "Uncle... That means the brother of my mother or...my father." He then slowly scanned the group of people gathered around him. "Who is my father?"

Everyone fell silent, their faces filling with knowing smiles. My heart leapt in my chest as I gathered enough composure to speak.

"Uh...I-I am..." My son stepped back startled at my voice as he searched above him. "Who said that!? I can't see anyone!" Aelita held tighter to his hands. "You can only hear him for now, but he is there. His name is Jeremie, he's your father." His face filled with the first slight smile as he shouted into the digital sky above him. "Oh... Well hello father!"

More warm tears of disbelief poured down my face as a smile came to me. "Um hello... It's wonderful to meet you..." His grin grew larger as he spoke to me again. "If you are Jeremie, then what is my name?"

My eyes widened as I sat tongue tied by his simple question. But for once Odd saved me the awkward moment, by answering for me. "We'll I'm no Einstein, but he sorta looks like a Phil to me. You know, Philip, when you feel like saying it all fancy." I blinked at a loss as I let the name fall from my lips. "Phil...?"

At hearing me say it my son took it as fact and smiled up at me. "Phil? I like that name, thank you father!" I rubbed the back of my head nervously. "Um your welcome...? Uh Philip..."

"Sorry to mention this," William interjected suddenly. "But XANA plans on breaking up this feel good moment!" I bolted up in my chair as I scanned over the screen. "Oh no six monsters heading your way!" Panic was now flowing through me at full speed.

"Be careful Aelita and Philip can't be devirtualized apart from each other! Or...or-" "We get you Jeremie!" Ulrich cut in. "Don't worry we've got their back! Now guide us to the first tower." I franticly tried to pull my mind back into focus. "Okay! It's due west of you, take the next path to your left! I-I'm sending your vehicles now!"

My hands raced across the keyboard as beads of sweat formed on my furrowed brow.

"What's happening!?" Philip asked as concern filled his eyes. Aelita pulled him behind her as she charged an energy field. "They want to hurt us! We have to avoid them!"

As I gazed at the fear evident on his face I balled my fist in anger. Why did XANA have to touch his life!? I knew my position at the controls was important, but I hated myself for not being there beside him...

"We're all gonna die!" I suddenly heard Sissi shriek over the headset. "Don't be so negative!" Odd playfully replied as he gestured for her to join him on the overboard.

I choked out a sigh as I sunk deeper into the chair, my pulse keeping up it's steady race. Within the next moment or two however, the visual link cut and I was left in the dark except for the blinking blips on my map screen. So growing impatient I turned my attention to sector five.

"Anthea, h-how are you doing!?" A few seconds passed before I heard her reply. "I'm at the panel, and already I've gained access to some of XANA's source files. So I suppose I'm doing well, but I'll still need more time. How are things on your end?" I glanced the other side of the screen before replying. "They're nearing the first tower, the virtualization went fine." "Good," she said with a slight softness in her voice. "How...how does he look?"

I let a slight smile come to my face. "He looks like me I guess..." Anthea's tone filled with a subtle warmth. "Then I take it Aelita wasn't disappointed?" I nodded though it was lost to her. "No I don't suppose she was..."

The line fell silent, but I could feel the emotion Anthea didn't have time to express drift through the quietness.

"Alright, let's get back to work..."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko...**

**But ha I DO own Phil!**

**Okay yeah nobody cares...being quiet now.**

Chapter 16

A slight feeling of relief spread through me as I watched the tower slowly surrender to Aelita's access code. "That's one down Jeremie." She said with a smile as she gazed out at me through the visual link inside the tower.

I softly returned her expression as my mind thought of the irony of seeing her like this again. But before I could comment on that fact, Philip hesitantly crept through the tower wall, he seemed as curious as he was puzzled.

Aelita's smile widened as she gestured for him to come closer. "We don't have much time but... Look at this panel, you can see Jeremie."

His expression brightened as he rushed to inspect the screen, and thus my face. I straightened my glasses nervously as an awkward smile came to me.

"Um hello again..." He spent a few long moments intently tracing every angle of my form before a certain sincere look came to him.

"Father... If...if we have to deactivate these towers, then I want to help." Worry etched a sudden frown across my lips. "It would be safer if you just stayed in this tower." His face fell into a look of angered frustration. "But I want to help! Don't you need my help?"

According to Anthea, anyone sharing a part of Aelita's genetic code could in effect deactivate a tower... But the risk was more than I could bear considering. Yet as I glanced Aelita's face she seemed to be silently asking me to allow him. It was also clear from the look in his eyes, that he was as stubborn as his mother ever dared to be.

I sighed as I crossed my arms. "I just don't want you to get hurt. I..." Closing my eyes and biting back my better judgment, I nodded hesitantly. "Alright... Go with Ulrich and Yumi. But be careful!" His face lit in a smile as he raced out of the tower tossing a "thank you" behind him.

I frowned as I leaned my head in my palm. But as Aelita smiled out at me, I almost felt like she had read my mind. My face lightened slightly, as an almost playful expression came to me. "Okay okay... We're both stubborn, but you take the most risks."

She simply smiled wider before turning to exit the tower.

Now with two teams going to two different locations at a time, I had to be doubly as focused to keep one step ahead of XANA.

"Three more monsters coming your way Ulrich!" I resounded into the headset. "Okay got you Einstein!" He replied. "Oh and about that reload!?" Odd chimed in. "Sorry, I'm on it now!" I said while my fingers raced over the keyboard.

I was relieved somewhat when I saw the blips indicating monsters vanish one by one, but there always seemed to be several more to take their place. I let my eyes glance over to an adjacent window while I noted Anthea's progress. "XANA's sending some more Creepers your way Anthea!" I said alerting her. "Don't worry," she replied sounding determined. "If that's all XANA can muster, he's sure to fail."

"Uh Jeremie... It's not all I'm afraid!" Yumi suddenly interjected, causing me to fling my attention to the other screen. My heart fell in my chest as I recognized the very last data pattern I wanted to see.

"Father what is that thing!?" Philip's voice shouted fearfully in my headset. I fought to gather my words as adrenaline flooded through my system.

"The Kolossus!" Thinking as quickly as I could, I grabbed the side of my headset as I shouted for the back up they would undoubtedly need. "Aelita we have trouble! A Kolossus just formed near Philip!" She held back her gasp as she and the rest of the team turned at once to converge on the location.

"Time to test out these new upgrades I guess!" Odd resounded as he raced to the scene.

My heart beat felt as though it was going to pound out of my chest as I sat helplessly wondering what to do. But groping at an idea, I flung my hands to work typing code. Sweat beads clung to my forehead relentlessly as I submitted the final sequence.

"Devirtualization!" I shouted as I prayed this would work.

Nervous impatience fought inside me as I waited to see if my idea would grant success. But to my amazement the blip that was the Kolossus, flickered before vanishing all together.

"That wasn't us, what just happened!?" William questioned at a loss. I greedily swallowed in deep breaths as I tried to regain my frail composure. "I know... It was me..."

"Since when can you do that Jeremie!?" Ulrich retorted in shock. "The whole thing just fell to pieces at our feet!" I straightened my glasses as I wiped the sweat from my forehead.

"XANA seems to have taken advantage of the hardware upgrade and used the extra power to create stronger monsters with ease. But with his source codes exposed from sector five, I was able to access his control over the Kolossus. Thus I could destabilize it's matrix, as if the order to do so had come from XANA himself."

"Wow Einstein," Odd began proudly. "Looks like you aren't rusty at all!"

I let myself relax slightly into the chair as I gave a weak smile.

"No Odd, I am. It's just...in my whole life...I've never had so much to lose."


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Do not own Code Lyoko**

Chapter 17

"That's three towers Jeremie." Aelita confirmed. I nodded as I gathered a bit more courage in my voice. "Okay good job everyone, let's keep at it, Anthea just needs a little more time, then-" My statement was cut short by a sudden tremor that ripped through the factory. I tightened my grip on the arms of my chair as a few loose ceiling panels dropped around me. "Jeremie what's happening!? Are you alright!?" Aelita shouted.

I gagged on the cloud of dust stirred by the tremor, before choking out a reply. "It's s-some kinda earthquake!" "XANA doesn't appreciate our efforts!" Anthea chimed in. "He already has two Carthage arrays under his control, don't be surprised if it gets much worse! I'm almost done, but I need a few more minutes! Try to hang on Jeremie!"

That seemed like an eternity as another shock sent me flying out of my chair and into a nearby wall. Pain shot through me as I released a sharp moan. The violent rocking continued for the next few moments, finally culminating in a loud crash from below me.

I figured correctly that the scanners had fared even worse than I had.

With the world seeming stable for the moment, I slowly opened my eyes, but it was only to find a blurred image. I felt around me, hoping desperately that my glasses had somehow survived the quake. But when the sharp sting of shattered glass pricked at my fingers, I realized any such hope was wasted. I gritted my teeth bitterly as my mind raced for how I would function blind. But in spite of the despair hanging over me, I found my feet and fumbled back over to the keyboard.

"Jeremie!? Jeremie answer me!" Aelita's panicked voice resounded. I let my sore body fall into the chair as I felt for the headset that had been snatched from me. Finding it, I put the speaker to my ear before speaking slowly. "I'm...I'm okay... But..." My heart collapsed with feelings of failure and disgust at my weakness. "I think the scanners are destroyed... And my glasses are broken... I can't see anything! I'm useless now! I'm...I'm so sorry Aelita...!" "Don't say that!" She shouted firmly. "You've entered those codes hundreds of times, you can remember even if you can't see it! I have faith in you!"

Before I could form a reply a sudden scream resounded over my headset. "Anthea!?" I shouted as panic bolted up in me. "Ahh! XANA is blocking me from reaching the heart of his program!" She gasped in struggled breaths. "He's trying to destabilize my matrix!" "W-What can I do!?" I asked frantically.

"Nothing." Came a sudden eerily calm voice from behind me. I turned in disbelief as the blurred image of a spector glared in my eyes. Fear gripped me uncontrollably as I rose and slowly backed away from the monster. "Jeremie!? Jeremie!?" I could hear Aelita's voice resound loudly in my ear.

Too afraid to reply...too afraid to contemplate what my possible last words could be to someone I loved so dearly, I remained silent as I felt my back hit the wall behind me. I stopped, realizing escape was impossible. The creature slowly gave way to a slight smirk as it arced energy between it's fingers.

Tears broke free from my blurred eyes as time seemed to halt. My favorite memories gently drifted into my mind, playing out in perfect clarity.

From the laughter of my best friends, to her smile the day we were married...

In one instant my heart shattered, as the realization of everything I would lose took root inside of me. Would he really succeed in taking everything from me...? Hot tears burned down my face as I screamed at the top of my lungs and lunged at the beast.

"XANA why can't you let me live my life!?"

I drifted through it's form and fell to the floor with a violent thud. I well expected that to be the last thing I'd ever say...but for some reason the spector only inches away from me, froze. It dropped weakly to it's knees as it began to reel in what seemed to be pain.

"I... I am... Ahh! I am XAN-" It grabbed at it's head as it looked to be struggling inside it's self.

"I am! I am! Alan!"

My eyes opened wide as disbelief filled me. "Alan Myer!?" The spector released a few more sharp groans of agony as it seemed to grope for it's sanity.

"Her name! Her name! Was Beatrice! I love... I loved her!" I stared helplessly not knowing what to do to help him.

"She! She!" He shook back and forth as the emotion seemed to destroy him. "She loved me too! The love... The love was this... It felt like this!"

He looked up into my face as his tone grew in determination. "I will not! I will not deprive you!" At his words a light engulfed his body, as he vanished from before me with a brilliance I could never forget.

I stood too shaken to speak for what felt like an eternity. But finally pulling me back to life was Anthea's voice in my headset.

"Jeremie! Jeremie! He's..." Her voice seemed close to breaking down. "He's gone... XANA has self-destructed! But it wasn't me! What did you do!?" I shook my head.

"It was...Alan Myer..."

"What?" I swallowed hard as I tried to gather my thoughts.

"Is there any trace of him in sector five...Alan I mean?" The line was silent for a moment before she spoke again. "Yes... I'm detecting a slight data patten. And... Wait...it can't be true... It can't be!" Her voice overflowed with tears, even as her digital eyes couldn't. "Waldo! Waldo's fragment is here with him!" My heart fell before raising in elation.

"Jeremie!" She continued. "If the scanners are destroyed you have to do a return to the past! Lyoko won't be effected, we'll still be here waiting for you!" Without even giving myself the time to reply, I raced over to the keyboard and let my fingers blindly remember the sequence.

Mustering all the air I could fit into my lungs, I slammed down the final button as I was engulfed in light.

"Return to the past now!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko**

**I'm just a sad fan girl... T_T**

Chapter 18

Like awaking from a dream, I found myself sitting in my car as I had been some hours before the nightmare began. I slowly released the air from my lungs as I grappled for orientation in the sudden stillness. Hidden in-between the shadows was the flickering temptation to allow myself time to gather my thoughts. But thrusting the idea away, I inserted my keys into the ignition and didn't stop until the factory hung in the distance.

I leapt from the vehicle and began my sprint over the bridge. I quickly gasped in the cold air as every step that I took resounded somewhere in my memory.

Once inside I allowed myself to relax against the elevator wall as I listened intently to the music of the moment. It was the same ambient song I'd first heard that night I met her. Time had done little to change it's tune, but so much to change the person I became...

With it's usual rumble, the doors opened to reveal the very same marvel. I raced over to the keyboard as I grabbed my headset. "Aelita, Anthea!?" Wordlessly a window appeared on the screen, as Aelita's soft smile greeted me from inside a tower interface. "I..." Her voice trembled. "I thought you were dead..." I sincerely gazed at her, emotion lingering in my eyes. "And leave you all alone again...?"

"Jeremie," Anthea gently interjected as her own voice beamed. "Bring me in, and we can begin the fragment recovery." Aelita seemed puzzled as she looked at me. "What fragment, what's happened?" I smiled wider as my fingers began to glide across the keyboard. "We'll have time to explain later... But...your father...Anthea found his fragment."

Aelita's eyes were all together indescribable at that moment. Yet I could almost see the little girl hiding behind her beautifully mature face. "Daddy...?" The simple word fell from her lips, as what should have been tears, reflected in her green eyes. I pressed down the final key to bring Anthea back to the real world, before looking up again to meet Aelita's line of sight. "Yes..."

The two of us lingered in a few silent moments; it seemed impossible for words to do our feelings justice. But pulling us from it, was the sound of the elevator doors opening, and Anthea's hurried footsteps. I stood, giving her full access to the keyboard that she at once began to type away at. I didn't think it right to ask her if she needed help, no not with her eyes beaming such focus. So instead, I watched on edge, as she fought to retrieve her husband's code. The scene wasn't all that different from how I had spent an entire year of my own life. The deepest sort of pain seemed to be when so much of your heart hung onto the right key stroke.

"J-Jeremie!" She suddenly trembled as her hands fell motionless. My heart waxed cold in one instant. "Yes!?" Anthea struggled for a word to answer me as uncertainty poured from her face. But giving the only reply she could muster, she leapt from her seat and ran toward the elevator. I raced after her, understanding what she meant. The doors slammed shut before we began our impatient descent. But nothing could have truly prepared me for what the scanner room would reveal.

One unconscious, but real, figure lay outstretched on the cold metallic floor.

The impossibly strong woman I had come to know, seemed to crumble away as tears violently burst from her eyes.

"Waldo!" She bolted to his side and reached to cradle him in her trembling arms. "Answer me please!"

I couldn't describe my own emotions as I watched helplessly. But to both our relief, his body slowly shifted as he began to rouse. Gently a weak smile formed on his lips as he stared into his wife's face.

"D-Did XANA...grant me...my final dream...?" He wearily reached to caress the side of her cheek. "My Anthea..." A smile spread across her as she slowly shook her head. "No... XANA has been eliminated... We're really here together... Just as we were Waldo..." He fell silent in what seemed like disbelief. Her face then softened as she spoke again.

"You remember don't you...? We made that promise..." He released a heavy breath. "No...distance between us...ever again..." Anthea smiled wider. "Yes that's right... So I'm here...really."

He laughed weakly to himself. "Real...was never something you needed to prove to me...Anthea." A special meaning seemed to sparkle between them; something I couldn't quite grasp. But awkwardly I stepped closer regardless. He slowly turned his head to scan over my form. "Jeremie." Anthea answered his silent question simply.

"The Jeremie...?" He asked as he slowly sat up. Anthea smiled proudly up at me. "Yes... But more than that Waldo...he's our son in law now."

My body stiffened as nervousness poured over me. "I see..." Came his voice finally, before he smiled slightly. "Allow me to applaud my daughter's choice. You are a very brave man Jeremie." I felt a rush of warmth race through my body, as I glimpsed his eyes from behind the glasses that normally hid them so well. My heart lunged with the strangest feeling, knowing the glint I saw there was so similar to Aelita. I lowered my head as I bit back a surge of emotion I hadn't had time to digest.

"Thank you sir... I..." My voice trembled as I fought to push the tears from my eyes. Throughout everything that had happened, I'd nearly grown ashamed of crying so much. But this place seemed to remind me of just how ridiculous everything happening was.

How could it be finally over?

How could XANA be gone for good?

How could I be here with Aelita's parents now?

The man I knew for so long as Franz Hopper, gently placed a hand on my shoulder. I closed my eyes as I let the touch sink into me and comfort my frail emotions.

How could she choose me?

That was the true question lingering within every inch of this factory.

But I realized that saying something like that seemed the most ridiculous of all. Or at least to her it would be... A small smile formed on my face as I mustered my composure.

"She'll be so happy to see you..."

He nodded silently, before squeezing tighter to my shoulder. "Yes...it has been an impossibly long time hasn't it?"

Anthea smiled even as her eyes took on a certain wistfulness. "Long yes, but not impossibly Waldo... She's not our little girl anymore... But in her heart I think there's time for us to resume where we left off, or even...to begin again." He gave a slightly bitter sweet sigh.

"To begin again... That seems to be my only choice..."

Anthea tenderly brushed a few stray springs of grey hair from his glass frames, as her face radiated a subtle warmth.

"No darling...that's our only choice..."


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, okay I don't own Code Lyoko**

**There I said it!**

Chapter 19

"Alan's pattern seems more fragmented than even my own..." Waldo furrowed his brow as his eyes poured over the screen.

"But it's still there isn't it daddy?" Aelita asked through a tower interface. It was beyond amazing to see the childish wonder behind her eyes; she was hanging onto every word her father spoke.

"Yes Aelita, but in the interest of safety, I'd like to rematerialize everyone before beginning the fragment recovery, I can access everything I need from here. I'll begin with remerging you and your son's patterns Aelita."

Her face gave a slight twinge of disapproval. "Um...it might seem strange to say but..." She turned to gaze at me. "Jeremie...it would mean a lot to Philip if he could meet you...well face to face I mean..." My eyes opened wider as the true meaning of her words sunk into my mind.

"You mean...?" "Yes," she confirmed. "I know you don't like coming to Lyoko... But..." Aelita's face softened even as her voice fell a little pleading. "Jeremie it'll be eighteen years before he's close to how he is right now. I just don't want to let go of him so soon... Can't we have a few more minutes?"

A gentle smile drifted onto my lips, as I mentally traced over the beautiful angles of her face. "I'll go... Of course I'll go... I'd..." My voice trembled slightly as I poured sincerity into the tone. "I'd do anything for either of you Aelita..." Her smile beamed across the digital gap between us, as she spoke the words that took me back to my earliest memories of her.

"Thank you Jeremie..."

It was the simplest phrase that she'd repeated countless times before. But...each time the sweet sound drifted to my ears, it inspired me to keep trying... Yes even when XANA, and the world itself, asked the impossible.

"That's not a problem..." Waldo said gently with a nod. "I'll bring the rest in first, then I'll send Jeremie over."

Nervous energy lunged in my heart, but biting it back, I walked over to the elevator and headed for the scanner room.

When I arrived, the sight of the three scanners almost was overwhelming, but it didn't matter...I'd do anything for my family.

With a sudden rush of air one of the scanner doors slid open and a slightly tired Odd stepped out.

"Oh Einstein, I heard the news..." He smiled playfully as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess Franz Hopper kicked you out of the big chair?" I rolled my eyes as a tiny smile came to me. "Not exactly, but I don't think I could compete with his experience anyway." Odd placed a hand on my shoulder as he laughed. "Don't let it get to you Jeremie, you know how in-laws are."

I returned his smirk playfully. "Or at least you might find out Odd, if memory serves, you weren't Mr. Delmas's favorite student." He shrugged. "Ah well, I'm sure he'll come around to my unique charms sooner or later Jer." As if on cue, another scanner slid open to reveal a very unconscious Sissi. Odd leapt over and looped an arm around her shoulders.

"Is she alright?" I asked a little concerned. He smiled up at me. "Yeah, just catching up on a little beauty rest. But hey she does hold the record of demolishing two blocks, that's not bad for a first time." His face grew a little more serious as he gazed down at her sleeping face. "Ah Sissi," he said sincerely. "What a trooper..."

I smiled a little wistfully as I placed a gentle hand on one of the scanners.

"The first...and last time..."

Before he could reply, we were met with the returning William, Ulrich and Yumi. "It's nice to be back and done with XANA for good!" William beamed with a stretch to limber himself. "Yeah no argument there." Ulrich agreed.

Taking a deep breath I gathered my courage and took a few steps toward a now empty, scanner.

"What's going on Jeremie?" Yumi asked seeming puzzled by my actions. I was silent for a moment before I turned to look at them.

"I have one last trip to make too."

"Phil?" Yumi asked with a discerning smile.

I nodded warmly. "Yes..."

"Go get them Einstein!" Odd resounded encouragingly.

With the strength of my friends backing me, and two amazing people waiting, I stepped into the scanner.

Without opening my eyes I waited, until the doors shut, and I surrendered to the overwhelming light all around me.

As if entering a dream, I felt my body drift into weightlessness, and then finally, I took form and fully fell to the icy ground of the polar sector. I reached for a breath, but nothing came, just stillness. So slowly opening my eyes I scanned the digital world around me.

The paleness of the whites and blues filled my heart with a shiver, but in reality, I couldn't feel either cold or heat. "Jeremie?" I turned to look in the direction of the voice I knew to be Aelita. She stopped and seemed to simply be pouring over my Lyoko form.

I could feel a self-conscious frown come to me. "Um...I know it seems kinda...ridiculous..."

She chuckled to herself as she offered a hand to help me up. "No Jeremie...it's um sort of cute." As I found my feet I noticed Philip approach from a few feet away.

"Dad?" He said slowly. "You look different..."

I smiled as I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"We'll it's kind of a long story... But um what matters is that I wanted to see you..." He grinned at me. "I wanted to see you too Dad. So...uh where has everyone gone? You know like Uncle Odd?"

I hesitantly reached to place a hand on his shoulder; though I could hardly believe he truly was real in front of me. "They went home..." His face grew puzzled. "This isn't home?" I faltered, as I fought for a reply to explain. Aelita, seeming to sense my uncertainty, spoke instead. "No, this place is...is just a placed we visited. We have to go home too Philip."

"Oh..." He whispered, still somewhat at a loss. But then turning his face into a smile he looked up into the sky. "I'll miss this place... But what matters is that we're together right?" We both fell silent as his words brought too much emotion to our hearts.

Inside myself I felt tears building, it didn't matter if there wasn't anyway to expel them. Aelita was right...eighteen years would be a very long time to wait. And then I knew he may not even remember this moment. It was almost like losing him... Like losing a part of our life together. I slowly looked into his brilliantly green eyes.

"I'll miss it too..."

"But we will all be together." Aelita interjected reassuringly. She then gently slipped her fingers around my hand in an effort to cheer me. "Philip...your father and I met here actually." His eyes widened in wonder. "Really!? Tell me the story, I wanna hear it." Aelita smiled as she reached with her free hand to caress his cheek. "I will I promise...but first...let's go home." His eager eyes gently softened, as he resigned himself to wait.

To wait patiently...

I reached for his hand as I mustered my happiest smile. Slowly I looked into the eyes he almost seemed to share with his mother, as I tried to say goodbye for now. But I couldn't seem to find it in myself... So squeezing tighter to his hand, I said the only words that truly fit.

"I love you, and I always will."

**And here is the annoying reminder to review. ;D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:The simple truth is I don't own Code Lyoko**

Chapter 20

I braced my weary body against the wall as I fought to regain my composure. The return trip had left me more than a little uneasy.

But however I felt leapt from my mind as the scanner doors opened suddenly to reveal Aelita. I ran to her side as I looped my arm around her shoulders. "Aelita! Are you alright?" She smiled up at me, though her face seemed quite tired. "We're fine Jeremie... Both of us."

Relief slowly filled my expression as I helped her to the elevator. I wondered if she'd find my overprotectiveness annoying yet again, but instead she gave in to the support and leaned into my shoulder. My face softened into a mixture of warmth and concern. There still was a lot to say and grasp about the situation, but Aelita was truly exhausted.

I hated it when the elevator doors opened and pulled her from resting. Yet being the strong, and maybe a little stubborn, woman I loved, she held her head up and seemed to push her mind alert. But when I considered just who she was meeting, I understood.

"Aelita!" Her parents seemed to say in one voice. She beamed a radiant smile as she went to embrace them both.

"Way to go Jeremie..." Ulrich quietly said, his hands buried deep in his pockets. "Yeah it's a pretty picture." Odd added cheerfully. Yumi and William smiled in agreement, while Sissi was still a little worse for ware, and asleep.

I was grateful for their words, but I couldn't accept all the praise. "I had a lot of help...from a lot of good friends..." I whispered sincerely.

Truthfully this was the reason we all had fought so hard... It was first and foremost to save one family that had been so bitterly parted. Even though my mind couldn't yet grasp all that had happened, in my heart I felt beyond words...

"There's one last thing to do..." Waldo said slowly, seeming to hate to break the moment between them. "Yes, Alan..." Anthea replied. Aelita pulled back giving an understanding smile. "Then let's bring him home."

Waldo nodded before looking back at the super computer screen, and beginning to type away. After a few minutes spent in focused silence, he turned to us. "He was fragmented badly...but I believe I managed to gather enough to bring him back to earth." Gently he stood and strode forward, the scanner room being his obvious destination. No one had the courage to speak, but waited with bated breath until the elevator returned. Within were two figures... Waldo laid the unconscious Alan Myer against the cold metallic walls of the computer lab, as he gently shook the man in an effort to rouse him. "Alan...? Wake up please."

The man's darkened eyelids slowly lifted as he inhaled a deep sudden breath. Waldo smiled as relief poured over his face. "Welcome back old friend..."

"X-XANA...he's-" "Dead." Waldo answered simply. "Not that he ever truly lived."

Alan nodded. "You're right...but for too long he...tried to live in me..." "So he truly wasn't conscious Alan?" He nodded. "No...just a very corrupted form of programing... We were dreamers Waldo...but your Anthea is something special... Something beyond us for now..." I didn't understand his statement, but I never would have thought to question it at a time like this.

"Emotion," Alan continued. "Brought disorder to his matrix...it overwhelmed him..." A certain rush of pain came to his face. "I overwhelmed him... My years of hate and guilt, drove him to the point of total system malfunction. I fought to break free over the years but...I guess my motivation never was strong enough... That is until someone reminded me... Reminded me of everything the world had to lose..."

Alan weakly turned to gaze at me. "You...what you said back there...during the attack... It reminded me of how I used to feel... Thank you... The world owes it to you...you gave me the strength to overcome XANA... You see young man...I could never defeat XANA with hate and regret... No...only with love..."

I knelt beside him as a smile gently came to me.

"Sir...who...who was Beatrice?"

His eyes seemed to stir with a million different memories, as a painful, yet happy, smile formed on his face. "She was my wife...my beautiful wife... Black hair and blue eyes... We met when we both were assigned to the same research project. Her laugh was like stardust in a bottle..."

His face fell slightly. "A test of Carthage took her from me... And my hatred for it, nearly took the world from everyone..." I gently placed a hand on his shoulder, as I grasped to comfort the man.

"Still it gave me something..." I said slowly. "You see sir, if you never would have tried to stop Carthage, and built Lyoko, I'd never have met my best friends...my wife...or my son."

After a few moments of long silence, he simply smiled up at me, his amber eyes filling with wordless tears.

"Then I suppose I can have one less thing to regret... For that I...truly thank you..." Gently, exhaustion overtaking him, he gave way to sleep.

The emotions filling each one of us couldn't seem to find words to express the reality of what we felt. Yet no one thought that it mattered. So surrendering to the stillness and the heaviness of our eyes, we took our respective places against the laboratory walls, and went to sleep.

As my mind slowly drifted away, I allowed myself to focus only on the slow rhythmic breathing of Aelita.

The sound was the most wonderful reminder that yes...she truly was real beside me...

And for a fact...any cold distance would never return again...


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, I just love fluff.**

Chapter 21

I let my eyes drift away into the distance as I tightened my grip around the cold bridge railing. The air was charged with the first true moments of winter, even as a few stray autumn leaves floated within the water ripples below me.

Slowly turning my gaze to the tiny wedding band on my left hand I let my mind fall back to a million different memories. Playing in the sharp morning stillness I could hear the unforgettable sounds of everything I had ever experienced here.

The laughter, the tears, the simple, and often, not so simple, glory of living.

I wondered if I would ever come to terms with, not only the past few days, but everything that's happened to me since meeting her. I couldn't quite forget Alan Myer's words. They underscored how easily things could have been different. How easily Aelita could have been an adult, when I was nothing but a boy.

Our lives could have never intertwined... It made me wonder where she'd be now if Lyoko hadn't been created? It made me wonder...who she'd be with...?

I closed my eyes as I bit back the foolish amount of pain the thought brought to me. I knew it was pointless to worry about how things could have been. All that really mattered was how things did turn out to be. But still I-

"Good morning..." Gently rousing me from my silly thoughts was the voice I loved to hear most of all.

I turned to greet her with a soft smile. "Aelita... How are you feeling? I mean I was worried...you seemed so tired yesterday..."

Her eyes beamed a subtle warmth that still managed to make my heart race. "I feel much better Jeremie, I think I just needed a little time to come to terms with everything that's happened." I gave a small sigh as I turned back to gaze out at the river below us. "I know how you feel Aelita...I-" but cutting me off sharply, a few drops of water landed on my lens.

Was it really raining...? "Jeremie!" Her voice suddenly resounded. No, on closer inspection I realized the droplets were in fact melting ice crystals. "It's snowing already!"

I turned to smile at her; she hadn't lost any of the childish wonder for earth or the amazing things that filled it. "Yes...it's beautiful." I said softly.

But driven as always, by the endless desire to protect her, I reached and began to button up the coat she had left blowing open in the chilled breeze.

"It's really cold outside now, do you want to go back inside?"

Her face fell slightly as she seemed playfully disappointed at me. "Jeremie... Let's just stay for a little while, I'm fine really."

I frowned slightly as I rubbed her arms gently, hoping to warm them.

"Alright...but um...just don't push yourself too hard."

She smiled up at me as she stepped closer and leaned into my embrace. "Alright..."

I was at least a little relived that I could share some warmth with her, so I tightened my hold around her shoulders as the two of us gazed out across the frozen air.

I let my thoughts fade away as I savored the tingle of joy the moment brought me. All the times both recent and past, that I feared losing her, seemed utterly defeated, as I gently felt her heartbeat resounding against my own.

Yet all the same, it seemed amazing that I had lived to experience such a moment.

"Aelita..." I began slowly, as my thoughts formed against the back of my mind. "Do...do you ever think about how things could have been...?" She was silent for a moment before she replied. "What do you mean...?"

"Well I mean if Lyoko hadn't ever been created, if we never met..."

"I don't want to think about things like that..." Her voice seemed a little hurt by the thought, just as I had been. "Why were you wondering about it Jeremie...?" She asked slowly.

I gave into a sigh that gently rustled a few locks of her hair. "I was thinking about what Alan Myer said... And about what I said... Really when you think about it Aelita, even though Lyoko was created, and we both met, it still seems like a miracle that things turned out the way they did..."

"Why is that?" She asked again, her voice almost a little on edge.

I swallowed a slight lump of emotion as I gave into rambling all the thoughts racing inside my mind. "What if I hadn't been smart enough to figure out how to free you from XANA...? Or to bring you to earth...? It seems ridiculous...but what if it had been Odd or Ulrich, or anybody else?"

To my surprise, I felt her body stiffen before she pushed free from my arms. She took a few steps away, and then turned to face me. My blood seemed to freeze in my veins, as I gazed at her face so mixed with pain and anger.

"Is that really what you think Jeremie...?" Her tone was low and controlled, but underneath it was a razor that seemed to cut me to the heart. "After all this time you think me marrying you was just..."

Aelita's voice trembled as her composure faltered. "Just my way of thanking you...? Because you were a good enough programmer to bring me to earth...?" Her eyes flamed with a pained frustration I didn't quite grasp.

"You tell me that you love me for who I am...but...but all these times I've told you the same thing...you haven't believed me have you...?"

I fought to find something, anything! But every word I had ever spoken seemed stuck in my throat. But letting my mouth ramble again I spoke. "Aelita I...! T-That isn't what I meant! I mean of course I believe you!"

Aelita quickly lifted her hand in a gesture to silence me, before she heaved a heavy disappointed sigh as she gazed up into my blue eyes.

"Jeremie...what you're really asking me is...if I'd still have fallen in love with you no matter what... "

My lips quivered for an answer, but all I could feel was the heat rising to my chilled face. I hadn't meant to ask her that...but how could I refute that the thought had been playing inside my heart from the first moment her feelings for me met my ears?

I slowly allowed myself to meet her green eyes as I reached for a phrase that would fully push the pain from her beautiful face. But instead the absolute truth I had been hiding rushed from my tongue.

"I...want to be good enough for you... You...you deserve the very best of everything! But all I can give you is me... I can't help but wonder if maybe...someone else would have made you a better life than I have...? I'd hate for you to feel that just because I freed you from Lyoko you owed me anything! Because you don't..."

Unbelievably the frown on her face lightened ever so slightly into a smile.

"Jeremie...you are..." Aelita whispered as if groping for the right words. She slowly shifted from one foot to the other, before finally taking a few steps closer to me. "You're crazy."

"Crazy...?" I blinked at a loss as I slowly repeated the word.

She simply nodded as her smile grew softer. "Your head must be so dense that nothing I've ever said or done has gotten through." Gently she reached to touch the side of my icy cheek.

"Jeremie...I adore you."

My breath caught in my chest as I searched her unflinching expression.

"Not because of the brilliance that brought me to earth...but because of the heart that motivated you to keep trying. The kindness and the compassion that made me love you from the very first moment I heard your voice..." Her smile turned a little playful as she gazed up into my misting eyes.

"You don't have to understand that I guess... It'll be enough that you take my word for it..."

My frozen pulse began to beat heavy thuds against my eardrums as she gently pulled me into a kiss.

I let my heart fall into the millions of colors sparkling inside of myself. As if her confession were the first I'd ever heard, my mind raced ahead to the infinite possibilities that unwound before us. Our life was only just beginning, and nothing or no one, could ever take it from us. My fears vanished even as she slowly pulled away to look into my eyes.

"Jeremie..." She began as a soft excitement built in her voice. Gently she reached to place my hand on her stomach. "Look who wants to say hello again..."

A wonder I couldn't fully describe resounded throughout my heart, as I felt small kicks of life push against my fingertips.

"A-Aelita!" I trembled as my smile seemed to grow beyond the bounds of my face. She mirrored my expression before a soft laugh escaped her.

"I think what he's trying to say is...he loves you too Jeremie..."

I pulled my smile tighter as hot tears burst from my eyes.

Yes...only to beautifully freeze into crystals resonating everything words never could have said...


	22. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: One last time...I don't own the masterpiece that is Code Lyoko.**

Epilogue

Pictures... There must have been a thousand of them staring up at me from the kitchen table. Each one sparked some kind of memory, or in the case of the photos Waldo and Anthea were sharing...a question.

I couldn't help but smile though, as I noticed Philip's curious green eyes scan across the table from the safety of my lap. I wished he were old enough to share just what he was thinking as he peered so diligently from one photo to the next. But at only six months old, his attention alone seemed to be amazing.

"Can you believe it Waldo, your hair really used to be brown!" Anthea teased as she flicked a picture to his face. He smiled playfully at her from over the rim of his glasses. "It still is my dear, it's just hidden under all this uh...experience."

Aelita's face beamed with laughter as she reached to see the image they were discussing. She then looked from it to her father and back again in happy disbelief.

"You looked so young Daddy!" He laughed to himself. "I was young then Aelita! I was only about twenty-six when that picture was taken." As if toying with saying more, he slowly gazed across the table at Anthea.

"You should remember, you snapped the photo after all..."

Her face softened slightly.

"I didn't forget... Actually Waldo, I was wondering if you wanted to tell the story behind it...?"

He smiled gently as he nodded. "Alright... After all..." Reaching over he patted Philip on the head. "It's the boy's heritage also..."

Aelita smiled warmly as her eyes mirrored the curiosity still dancing in Philip's gaze. "You mean the story of how you met?"

Anthea smiled. "Yes...that's right..." Something in her tone seemed strange...almost mysterious... So finally as I raised an intrigued eyebrow I became the third Belpois to turn rapt attention to the tale.

Waldo closed his eyes thoughtfully before beginning.

"It was my first assignment actually... A project called Resplendence. As you probably realize, the word carries the meaning of, brilliant radiant beauty... It was privately funded by an older man named Darren Hopper. He was amazingly beyond his time, and I had the fine privilege of learning under him. You see, his intellect was targeted toward computer sciences, and he actually pioneered the very first quantum computers in existence. Along with him, myself, and a man named Victor Labelle, we discovered that by incorporating crystals into the matrix, amazing effects could be attained. But no one could have imagined just how amazing..."

He paused for a moment as he reached to gently place his hand on top of Anthea's.

"When Professor Hopper began writing the software for Resplendence the machine merged several data files together, and digitally copied a portion of Hopper's DNA through the neural link he used to access the interface."

I furrowed my brow in wonder as I waited impatiently for him to continue.

"The result..." He began as a soft smile drifted to his face. "Was the transference of...the conception of life as never before seen... Hopper at first believed that the person staring back at him through the screen was a form of A.I., but he soon realized the life form was indeed actually self-aware."

Aelita's eyes widened beyond belief, as did my own.

"You mean...?"

Anthea smiled warmly.

"Yes... I always felt that Professor Hopper was my father of sorts... He was a very kind hearted man, and he searched for many years to discover a way to give me a truly human body. One made of flesh and blood..." She then gazed forward at Waldo.

"But...he did have help..."

A smile gently came to his lips as he focused warmly on Anthea's green eyes.

The eyes my family seemed to share...

"I fell in love..." Waldo said simply before turning to face me.

"I suppose our stories aren't all that different Jeremie."

I fought to figure out the mix of shocked emotions inside of my heart, but I could not seem to speak.

I swallowed a gasp of air as I let my eyes fall on Phillip sitting peacefully in my lap. The amazement of how easily everyone that mattered in my life could have never existed, stole my breath away. I slowly looked up and across the table to see a few tears streaming down Aelita's face.

At the sight, a smile gently rose to my face as I stood and went to kneel beside her chair. Sitting Phillip in her lap, I placed a hand on her shoulder as she turned to meet my gaze.

"You're right..." I said softly, as I watched a subtle smile come to Aelita's resplendent face.

"It's not that different at all..."

FIN

**Okay wow thanks for sticking it out to the end, you rock!**

**If you want to review, now is the chance.**


End file.
